Tea Leaves and Gold Pins
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: First volume up. One of three stories that follow my poem, "Wasteland 2011." This one follows Ju, a sixteen-year-old heir of the Liao clan after her father's funeral. Who is the man with the panda on his back talking to two of her family's top advisers? How do the events in "Wasteland 2011" tie into her life and story as well as the countries' own lives and roles in this tale?
1. Funeral, White, and Stranger

Author's Note: This is my first time of writing about Chinese culture. (I mostly do Japanese and English culture.) So, feel free to get me tips on how to improve this story as we go along here. Now, with fewer mistakes!

* * *

Tea Leaves and Gold Pins

Match One: Funeral, White, and Stranger:

My name is Liao Ju and today is my father's funeral.

There are many ways I can start this very story. There are dead parents, the funeral, a little bit about myself, the clan, my friends' drama, and then there's…

Wait! Wait! Okay, I'll talk about one subject at a time here. First, the funeral.

All of the people of our clan all showed up at the house on this Saturday afternoon. There are six families among us at the manor and mine is the head. My father's coffin sat nailed shut before everyone. I haven't seen my father since back in March of my spring break. It still shocks me that his cancer finally claimed him. Despite being bed-ridden on machines, he still was rather lucid and as sharp-tongued as ever. I would've thought that he would've hung on until the middle of this month. But no, he died eight days before my birthday.

Today is day seven of the funeral ceremony. We have at least… forty-two more days to go. For a sixteen-year-old like me, that's just as fun as it sounds. My father was a traditional man like that. So, I have to grin, bear, and pray just like the five other families. To be honest with you, I don't have any more prayers left. They dried up four days[ago] and now I'm just pretending to pray in good taste. As head of the Liao clan, I have to put on a sophisticated face for the people. To tell the truth, this role was just dumped on me.

Yes, I am the heir to the Liao clan. I know what you are thinking: "But Ju-furen, you're a girl. So how can you be head of a powerful family?" To make a long story short, I am the lesser of two evils for my father. It was make either his daughter or his brother-in-law the heir to the clan after his death. Though he was a traditional man, he hated and distrusted my uncle. So… yeah. But, I'm only sixteen years old. I have to wait two more years to officially inherit the authority. Right now, two of my mom's dearest friends and top advisers to my father, Song Fei and Chang Hen-to, will be running things behind the scenes. I am just the figurehead. In fact, they helped me make the funeral arrangements and sign the important papers on day three. Hen-to's wife, Bik, was the one who called me and told me about father's death while I was at school. She keeps asking if I'm okay and everything like that. I'm fine, I don't really feel much. Yes, I am sorry my father died, but in all honesty we didn't get along too well.

To sum up our little relationship: father and daughter fought like two enemies in a mental war. Tradition versus modern summed us up beautifully. He wanted his only daughter to be ladylike and silent; I have grown not to be like that. When he was healthier, my father barely spoke to me except to criticize me about my clothes, choices in media, friends, and my curiosity about more taboo subjects in our country. Mind you, he did care in his own way. Father paid for me to go school and gave me such knowledge to run the clan. Both were begrudging for us, but they turned out to be beneficial in the long run.

I tried to ignore the uncomfortable empty feeling in my stomach. I haven't eaten since six this morning. I was up with Fei and Hen-to making the final arrangements for the funeral today. Rice balls are nice, but they're not as filling as I hoped they would be. It's a good thing I don't paint my nails with all of the holy paper I helped paste onto the coffin with the girls of the clan. I picked out his clothes to be buried in. I couldn't make most of the wake due to school and signing some legal paperwork to confirm everything. I felt so naked without my earrings during the whole period. I couldn't really make myself cry the whole time. I kept my head down and tried to pretend to be respectful to him. I just didn't really feel anything the whole time. I think some of the ladies knew that but said nothing about it. Today, my eyes are watering from all the incense that we have been burned for days now.

I shifted in place on the floor as I tugged my white cheongsam. Here I am back at home in traditional wear again. That's all I wore at home as far as I could remember. It feels so weird to the outsiders to wear white to a funeral as I learned, but that's how we are brought up in our country. I believe that white shows the sorrow of losing a loved one to the pure earth again. Bik told me this when I was a little girl at my mother's funeral. Still, I would've like a western-style dress for the comfort just this one time. But… Anything to keep a dead father humored on his way to the afterlife. I sure did him proud today. Even as he's nailed shut in his wooden box, I could feel his eyes on me as I sat right next to him. It's just like the times we he was bed-ridden. He could _still_ hear somebody talking about him from another room. I had to keep my mouth shut while I was in the house.

Because he didn't have any sons in life, I have to fill in the duties of the eldest for this funeral. Father went over it with me during his trips in and out of the hospital. I felt like screaming by the tenth time he ran the information by me, but I kept a poker face and nodded in understanding. He would still beat it over my head just like he did with everything else. At least today, I know what to do.

I just wonder where they point of my life will bend to now.

As I walked with the coffin to the cemetery, I happened to look up and see a man with his man bowed his head in respect for the dead. I found that my eyes stayed attached to him, trying to figure him out. He had his long black hair tied back into a ponytail. Just like the rest of the funeral party, he had on white traditional clothes that looked freshly pressed. Even the panda on his back had its head bowed in respect. I noticed Fei and Hen-to walking over to the man. The three of them talked before going into the house. For some reason, I feel like I have seen that man in white before. I can't exactly place where.

"Bik-taitai," I whispered. She didn't turn around as she held the car door open for the coffin.

"What is it, Ju-furen?" she whispered back. I made a face when she said that. It sounded so weird to hear her call me that. She used to just call me by my first name up until this point. I shook it off and proceeded with my question.

"Who did Fei-xiansheng and Hen-to-xiansheng go back inside with?" I asked. Bik-taitai took a moment to push back her black-gray hair out of her eyes.

"One of your father's business associates," she replied.

"Yes, but who is he?"I asked. I could tell that Bik-taitai was smiling as she held back a small giggle.

"Oh, you will find that one out soon enough," she said. Then, she returned her attention back to the casket and climbed into the hearse. I looked at her and then at the house with a blank look on my face. I could see the side of that man's face in the front window as he talked to Fri and Hen-to. Suddenly, I felt a fat moist palm grab onto my small wrist. I nearly jumped as a result. Bik-taitai looked at me with a serious look in her eyes.

"Get in already," she said. I nodded like I was a little bobble-head doll and climbed in next to her into the hearse. As the car pulled away, I took one[a look] look at my house. I'll bet that man, Fei, and Hen-to are still in Father's office talking. For odd reasons unbeknownst to me at the time, I felt my cheeks turn pink with heat and my heart do a flip when I that about that third man. And unbeknownst to me at that same time, I decided to find out who he was.


	2. Mother, Father, and Business Meetings

Author's Notes: I don't know any proper honorfics to give to people like businessmen. (I nearly called Yao, "-san" when I realized that was Japanese. =^-^=;;) Anyway, I will keep looking more about Chinese culture to get this story deadly accurate. For now, here is chapter two.

* * *

Match Two: Mother, Father, and Business Meetings:

To get a better understanding of myself, I will talk about my late parents.

Our parents shape who we are in life. Whether it's for the good or bad, they mold us into the people we will be in the future. Mother and Father shaped started me on this path of my life.

My Mother was Kim Daiyu before she married my father. From my notes, she was could be called an angel. For that reason, they couldn't figure out how she could be related to her older twin brother, Kim Jianjun. I will get back to him at some point of the story. Back to my mother.

Daiyu had many admirers growing up. Just looking at pictures of her when she was younger made it easier to understand why. My mother was a girl growing up. She didn't only have her looks, however. Many people described her as gentle, top of her classes, powered with a quiet strength, patience with people, and skillful as a young lady. All of these traits helped her make friends easily. Yet, she had a couple of problem with her growing up.

First off, my mother was a sickly child. Her health never really stayed stable throughout her life. She ended up in and out of hospitals at an early age. Her parents even considered homeschooling her at one point due to her illness. My mother was held back a year because she missed too many days of school and couldn't keep up. Despite all of that, Daiyu kept a cheerful attitude about life.

"It's so nice to have so many people come and visit me when I'm sick," she said during her last year of junior high. My mother even got to bond with all of the doctors and nurses at the hospitals that she stayed in. This was well and all, but she still had her other problem to deal with.

As everyone can guess now, my uncle, Jianjun, was my mother's other problem. To say that he's the black sheep of the family is a huge understatement. He's a con man to sum it up. My uncle has been one since his last year of grade school. It started out as a way to get attention. Jianjun used his ill twin sister as a way to have sympathy from all of the adults in their small town. He was always smooth with his words and could attract people with his twisted charm. As he and mother enter junior high, attention didn't suit his taste as it used to.

My uncle and mother grew up in what the West would call working class. Their parents worked to support their children and Daiyu's health care problems. As soon as the twins hit junior high, my uncle began crave money. His sister was growing up into an attractive young women. Just like in the past, he knew how to exploit her to his advantage. Lucky for my mother, she had her two childhood friends, Fei-xiansheng and Hen-to-xiansheng, to keep her safe from her own brother.

Their function worked in an odd way until my mother fell in love with my father.

My father, Liao Khai, was born into a rich family. He and his mother spent most of the summers out in the country. He met my mother when they were fifteen in the summer of '83. My uncle spotted him first. When he saw my father's clothes, he thought that he get easy money out of him. He had the whole set up to rip off my soon-to-be father then. My mother would be the centerpiece of the con.

However, things would not go as planned for my uncle this time.

My father was bored at the time and decided to check things out in the countryside. It never really impressed him, but he did so anyway so that he could be impressed later. He wanted to buy some treats, so he wandered into Yangxin County to find a local store. My uncle studied Khai for the past three days then. They trailed him to the candy store. Jianjun turned to his sister.

"You remember the plan, right?" he asked. "Just go in, woo him with your charm, and everything will go smoothly from there. Got me?" My mother nodded uneasily. Usually, she went along with her brother's schemes just to keep him happy. This time, however…

Jianjun patted her on the back. "What are you waiting for?" he asked. "Go!"

"Okay…" Daiyu mumbled. Then, she crossed the street and walked into the candy store. Khai looked at the choices even though he already knew what he wanted. After a good couple of minutes, he made his selection to head over to the counter with. His hand reached out for the last sugarcane when my mother reached for it as well. Khai looked up and saw this baby doll face looking at him.

"Uh…" he said. "This one is mine."

"No," my mother said. "I want this one."

"But I was here first."

My mother lowered her head in fake sorrow. "Please! I just got out the hospital and I hadn't sugarcane in so long! I'll pay you back, I promise. Just please…" My father tried to resist her sweet little teenage doe eyes at that time. No one could resist that classic charm then. My father dropped his shoulders and groaned.

"I really wanted this sugarcane," he complained. Khai turned to see Daiyu pouting at him now.

"Fine," he groaned. She bowed her head at him.

"Thank you," she said. But then, Daiyu paused. Her graceful baby doll face flooded with worry.

"Oh no!" she wailed. My father gave her a strange look.

"What now?" he asked.

"I don't have enough money to pay for it," she admitted in a small, embarrassed voice. She pulled out her wallet and turned it over. Only two coins fell out on the ground. Khai groaned aloud.

"I suppose you want me to pay for it too, huh?" he asked. My mother gave him a nervous chuckle.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled. Khai rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky you're kind of cute," he mumbled. So, my father paid for the last whole sugarcane for my mother. My uncle watched them the whole time. He grinned in victory. However, mother twisted the whole plan around from there.

She invited him to take a walk with her. "It's the least I can do for taking your sugar cane," she insisted. Khai dropped his shoulders.

"Why not?" he asked. They took the back roads through the countryside. There, my mother broke down and told the truth.

"I can't go through with this," Daiyu admitted. My father gave her a strange look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. My mother paused and turned to him.

"My brother is a con man," she said. "You're his latest target." Khai blinked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked. My mother lowered her head.

"You're rich and he wants cheat you out of your money," she explained calmly. "He always uses me in his cons."

"But I don't get it," my father said. My mother fidgeted with her fingers as she blushed.

"I kind of like you," she mumbled. Khai frowned at her.

"How can I be sure that you're not willingly helping him?" he asked.

"Just be careful," Daiyu said. She handed him the sugarcane. Khai blinked at her.

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked.

"Just be careful," Daiyu said. Then, she ran away as fast as she could. Father looked on at her with a strange impression about her.

From there, they kept in touch through the years. Khai came to see Daiyu every summer. They didn't really get together until they went to college in Beijing. By age twenty-three, they were married. However, the story isn't finished yet. Every clan needs an heir to keep it going. They tried for four years to have a baby. Then in '94, I was born. However, my mother had a difficult pregnancy. The doctors worried about her having a baby. Some of them even suggested that she get an abortion for the sake of her health. My mother refused.

"I am having this baby!" she protested. My father just wanted to make her happy. So, he supported her through the whole nine months. However, he was disappointed that I was born because he wanted a son and not daughter.

"I'm so sorry," my mother apologized to her husband in her hospital bed. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"It's not your fault," he whispered. My father tried to risk the One-Child policy by having a baby an old friend of his. That plan fell through when she couldn't get pregnant by him. Over time, Khai's sperm count had dropped too low and he couldn't have any more children. In the end, he had to deal with me being the potential heir in the end. My mother was happy with the short time that she spent with me on the last years of her life. As far as I remember back, she was always in bed sick. Bik-taitai and the other women of the clan did their best to take good care of Daiyu. Even though everyone knew that she wouldn't last long, they tried to make the most of it with my mother. Father even sat my crib right now to her bed so that his wife could be close to her baby in the first years of her. By the time I was four, Daiyu lost her life from her life-long illnesses. That two loses that my father never really recovered from: fertility and his true love.

_Back at the House_

Wang Yao sat down with Fei and Hen-to in Khai's office. Hen-to leaned forward.

"It's so good that you came in today, Wang-qianbei," he said. Yao looked at each of the men with his eyes.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea to talk about business today?" he asked.

"Yes!" the advisors said in one breath.

"It's better to get this meeting out of the way before that dirty rat Jianjun catches wind of our lord's death and tries to seize control of the clan for himself," Fei confessed. Yao nodded once.

"This is true," he admitted. Hen-to heavily breathed out.

"It's a good thing we can all still speak ill of the living!" he snapped as he rose to his feet. "Our lady's brother has been a disgraceful plague to her since they were born! I cuss his cock!" Yao lightly shushed him.

"That is not necessary right now," he said. Hen-to settled back down in his chair.

"Forgive me," he said. The men waited until everything went calm again.

"May I ask who the head of this clan is now?" Yao asked.

"His daughter," the men said. A shocked look came over the third man's face.

"What?" he asked. "But she's only a child!"

"Better to have the clan's future in the hands of a child than a crook," Hen-to reasoned.

"But she's only sixteen," Yao pointed out.

"She'll be seventeen in a few days," Hen-to said.

"Plus we'll be running the clan behind her until she comes of age," Fei added on. "Would you like to meet her when she goes home from the burial?" Yao shifted in his seat some.

"I guess it couldn't hurt…" he mumbled. Hen-to gave him a calm smile.

"The clan will be in good hands," he said. "I swear on my son's future to it!" Yao forced himself to smile back. Better to have the clan's future in the hands of a child than a crook.

Right…


	3. School Life, Facebook, and Nurse Bik

Author's Note: Hello again. I'm not sure if high schools can live in dorms in China, but I think since Ju's in a private school, it's okay. Also, I will look for more pictures of dorm rooms to get it all just right.

* * *

Match Three: School Life, Facebook, and Nurse Bik:

*Ju*

I guess the next focus on my life at school.

I am currently in the middle of my second year of high school, which means I will graduate next year. My school is called the International School of Beijing. Yes, it is a private school. This is where I met some of my American friends. To tell the truth, it's good to be back in school at this moment. No offense to my father, but I just needed to get away from the mourning in my house. The school accommodated me on my recent loss, but now I'm just ready to get back to business as usual. It's what my father would push me to do.

"You need your education," he told me since I was really little. "If you have education in the changing world, you will always figure out a way to survive it." This is one of the few things that I am grateful for him giving me.

I leaned back in my school and sighed as I looked at the ceiling. _New life on my own_, I thought. _Time to soldier on._

"Ju!" I heard someone call out to me. I looked to see a bubbly face just standing inches over mine. I almost toppled out of my desk.

"Crap!" I yelped. The face gave off a little giggle. I blinked for a moment.

"Oh, it's you," I said. The face smiled at me.

"Ni-hao!" she said. I gave her a small wave.

"Qun!" I said. She sat down in the desk next to me.

"How are you doing?" she asked in a quiet voice. I pressed my lips together and nodded.

"Good," I said. Qun lowered her head.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said. I nodded a bit.

"Thanks," I said.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "I just miss my verbal sparring partner." Qun nodded.

"I understand," she said. I nodded as I pressed my lips together again. Suddenly, someone came up behind me and grabbed onto my shoulders. I quickly turned around. A blonde American girl grinned at me. I backed up in my seat.

"Tina?" I asked. I could never understand how she got her teeth so white like that.

"Congrats, clan leader!" she said. I blinked at her. My memory started up again. I put up my hands at her.

"Now, now," I said. "I'm not the leader yet."

"Sure you are," she said. "Does it feel good with all of that power and stuff?" I shook my head at her.

"I don't have real power yet," I said. "I'm still sixteen."

"So when do you have power?" she asked.

"When I'm eighteen," I replied. Tina frowned.

"That sucks," she said. I shrugged at her.

"That's the law," I said. Qun nodded. Suddenly, a loud laughter broke up our conversation. The three of us looked up to see the princess of ISB walking in with her posse. Tina rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's only stupid Li-ya," she muttered. Li-ya and her posse waltzed over to her desk.

"Oh Ju," she said. "So surprised to see you back at school!" I didn't even look up at her.

"Of course," I said. "It is a school day after all."

"But you're an… what do they call it?" she said. Her friends giggled behind her. I still didn't look up. Li-ya held back a laugh.

"Oh yes. An orphan," she said. "Little Ju is an orphan now."

"Hey!" Tina snapped. "That's no way to talk to the Liao clan leader!" Li-ya and her posse laughed.

"Only because her daddy didn't want her con man uncle to run the clan!" she called. I clutched my pencil in my hand as I sat on my anger. Li-ya laughed aloud again.

"Poor little orphan Ju!" she cooed. "She now has you choice but to run a clan that will go under in less than a year!" The princess and her posse walked to their seats laughing. Tina gritted her teeth as they walked by. She turned to me, breathing hard.

"Those bitches," she hissed. "Why don't you say something?" I lowered my pencil.

"I don't care about her," I said.

"What?" she asked. I looked up at her with no emotion on my face.

"Why stoop down to her level?" I asked. "You know how she is. She just wants attention. So, she'll just put down people to make herself feel superior. I'm not getting tangled up in petty school dramas." Tina gave me a funny look.

"I will never understand you," she said. Then, Tina walked over to her desk before the bell rang to begin homeroom. I took out my notes. I have other things to worry about. I have to meet up with Wang-qianbei on Saturday for business talks. We only went briefly last Saturday. I can't shake the feeling I met him before years ago. I just can't place where. Maybe I'll find out this Saturday. The teacher walked in and began class.

I make mostly A's and B's in my classes. If not, I worried would happen father would do to me. I rank #3 in the highest grades for girls in my class and #8 in the junior class alone. I can handle my classes with no real trouble. Despite getting along with most of my teachers and classmates (not counting Li-ya and her posse), I just feel like the odd piece in the puzzle. Even more so since father joined my mother days ago. But, I work through to get to finish the school year.

During lunch, I go down to the computer lab and log into my Facebook account. Here is something strange about that: Facebook is one of the many sites banned in China. I have no idea how I am able to access it from the ground floor computer lab near the paper factories ten miles away. I try other places to try and access Facebook.

Home: Blocked

Public Library: Blocked

Wi-Fi cafés: Blocked

Rest of the school with my laptop: Blocked

Other computer labs in my school: Blocked

My Dorm: Blocked

I don't understand how this computer lab accesses it with no trouble. Nobody even says a single word about it. The computer lab just carries on like they normally do. I think the lab techs have hacked the government network or something. I have yet to figure it out.

I have had my Facebook account for a year now. I broke down and got one when I first came down to the computer lab. I grew curious when I noticed a good number of students on Facebook. In days, I signed up for one as well. Today, it's nothing but people giving their condolences about my father's death. Most of them are people from classes. Some from other countries that transferred schools. It's just the same as the people in real life with the "are you okay?" and "I'm sorry" comments. I stared at the screen emotionless.

_Thanks guys_, I thought. I updated my status saying that I was fine now. I don't stay long however. Despite no one saying a single word, I don't wish to take the risk of getting caught. I logged off and hurried to my dorm.

I have lived in a dormitory since my first year of high school. I moved here to be closer to school. Naturally, father was not too keen on the idea and that led to another verbal duel that lasted for a day. Finally, he caved in and here I am. My dorm looks like a standard dorm room. My roommate's not in at the moment, so I get to have a little me time. No loud American 60's rock music. No useless chatter on the phone. No watching her make out with her boyfriend on her bed. Just nice quiet and studying for exams. I walked into the bathroom and changed out of my uniform. I changed into shorts and a tank top and hung up my clothes.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hi Bik-taitai," I said.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked. I flopped down on my bed, smiling.

"You're the only person who calls me every evening."

"Is that right?"

"Uh-huh." I lied down on my phone. "So how can I help you today?"

"How was school today?"

"Good. Many people have been asking if I was okay. How are things back at home?"

"There good here. Biao and his fiancée are talking about marriage."

"That right?"

"Yes! I hope they are able to go through with it this time!"

"Why do you want him to marry so badly?"

"He's already twenty-one! He's been playing around with that woman for four years now! I did not put him through med school to fool around!"

"But she's a good woman."

"This is true. Whew! Pretty soon, we'll have to find you a husband."

I nearly sat up at that statement. "What? I'm still in high school and you're already trying to marry me off."

Bik-taitai laughed on the other end. "I'm only planning ahead."

"You don't have to plan _that_ far!"

Bik-taitai is the family nurse of the Liao clan. She took over the role of my mother when I was ages five to present day. To me, she's a best friend, mom, nurse, and teacher all rolled into one. I can go to her when I have a problem. Her son, Biao, sees me like a little sister. Between Hen-to and Bik, Bik is the one who runs everything in their family.

I smiled to myself. "Besides, how can you be so sure that I even _want_ to get married?"

"You will when you find the right one."

"And how will I find the right one?"

"Oh, you'll know."

"And how will I know?"

"You will, trust me."

"Okay…"

"The others are fine. Chih and Kee have already applied for college."

"Good! Wonderful!"

"Mei's good. You know about Biao already. Qian and Szu can't wait to get out for summer. You really need to call them all sometime."

"I will."

"You're not just saying that just to appease me?"

"No. I will call them. I promise."

"I'll hold you to it."

"Okay, okay."

Bik and I laughed on the phone. "Well, I'll leave you to your studies now," she said. I smiled to myself.

"Okay, thank you," I said.

"See you Saturday?" she asked.

"Yep," I said with a nod.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung my phone. _Good old, Bik-taitai._ She always manages to call and check on me. I sat up and walked over to my desk. First subject to study today? I opened my English lit book and began to read over for the material on the upcoming exam.


	4. Willow

Author's Note: Figured I would give our girl a break for a chapter and focus on a couple of the other countries for a change. But don't worry, Ju will be back for the next chapter.

* * *

Match Four: Willow:

Alfred leaned against the wall in the hospital hallway. It's been close to a month since Kiku was admitted here after he collapsed. He gave everyone quite a scare on the eleventh of March during the World Conference. They all quickly phoned the ambulance. Everyone thought it wouldn't be a long stay, but the damage turned out to be much worse than first believed. Kiku had a tumor and holes in the organs. The doctors were successful enough to clean him up internally, but then there came another problem.

On the day he was to go home, Kiku felt really sick. The doctors examined him and discovered that he had blood poisoning from the last surgery. As a result, he ended up staying longer in the hospital. His wife, Sena, didn't enjoy this one bit.

"They said that it wasn't a major thing!" she shouted loud enough to wake up the elderly in the hospital. Arthur patted her on the shoulder to calm her down.

"Come on, love," he said. "Kiku's going to be fine. He's stronger than this." The young Japanese woman clenched her fists by her sides.

"I will sue this fucking hospital," she muttered under her breath. The countries all had to keep an eye on her to keep her from doing anything rash to any of the doctors in the hospital. She could be a nightmare when in a foul mood.

Back to today.

Alfred looked up at the ceiling. _Dude, why didn't you say something!_, he thought. Kiku wasn't supposed to be sick like this. He was supposed to be the strongest country next to Alfred himself. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Alfred shuddered to himself. Almost mind him question his own health and strength.

_What does that make me?_, he thought. He shuddered again. The young man paused when he heard bells jingling. He turned his head to his right. Red-honey hair drew his attention deep into the owner of it. His eyes followed the hair to the woman's small pale shoulders. Alfred stared about her for a good moment.

_Who is she?_, he thought. Alfred didn't even try to debate whether or not to talk to her. He walked up to her with pride in his step. The woman turned to him with no emotion on her face. Alfred froze in his tracks.

"Hi," he said. The woman blinked at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Alfred cleared his throat.

"Are you visiting anyone here?" he asked.

"Not really," she said. "You?" Alfred nodded.

"My friend," he said.

"Is he okay?" the woman asked. The young man shook his head.

"That bad?" she asked.

"Yeah," Alfred said. "Pretty bad." The woman pulled her dark blue shawl tighter around her pale thin body. He noticed her tiny fingers. That guy had never seen hands so small in his life. They were like kid hands on a grown woman. Alfred looked at the shawl oddly.

"Are you cold?" he asked. The woman shook her head.

"No," she said.

"Then why do you have on a shawl thingy in April?" Alfred asked. The woman tossed about her honey-red hair.

"I like the way to feels," she said. Alfred stared at her like a lost idiot. The woman turned her whole body to him.

"What is your name?" she asked. The young man stood up and smiled in pride.

"Alfred F. Jones!" he said. "And you are?" The woman gave him a gentle smile.

"Florence," she said. Alfred stood there staring at her, grinning.

"Florence…" he repeated. For the first time since they spoke, Florence gave him a little smile back. Suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat at them. Alfred and Florence looked up to see a young girl about fourteen looking sharply at them with a soda in her hand. She sighed as she blew the stringy dark brown bangs from her face.

"Can we go yet?" she complained. Florence gave the young girl a little smile.

"Sure," she said. The woman turned back to Alfred.

"Alfred, this is my younger sister, Lydia," she said. "Lydia, this is my new friend, Alfred." The young man smiled and waved at the girl.

"Hiya," he said. Lydia still frowned at him.

"Whatever," she mumbled. Alfred tried to smile and keep face in front of the woman he just met.

"Lydia!" Florence whispered. "You could be a bit nicer." Lydia groaned aloud.

"I want to go home," she complained.

"Okay, okay," the woman said. "We'll go now." She and the girl turned to leave. Alfred held up his hand.

"Wait!" he called. Florence and Lydia turned to him.

"Yes?" the woman asked. Alfred straightened himself up.

"When can I see you again?" he asked. Florence completely turned to him.

"See me again?" she asked.

"Yeah," Alfred said with a nod. Florence gave him a little smile.

"Soon," she said. "Real soon." Then, she turned and left with her sister. Alfred only stood there, blinking.

"Okay…" he mumbled.


	5. Old Money, Clan and Parents

Author's Note: So, here we are. We're back to Little Ju again. I'm still trying to put this story together. So bear with me as I go along.

* * *

Match Five: Old Money, Clan, and Parents:

*Ju*

Next up on my list is my clan itself. Oh buddy; there are so many ways to start up on them. Well, there is the history. My father is descended from old money. Old as the eighth century I believe. The clan's backbone was born from trade. My ancestors built their wealth off of silk, rice, and wine. Out of those three, wine was the top product that made the most money. The product list has changed and grown over the years, but wine always remained at the top of the Liao client most desired list.

My father was the first one to proudly admit that we at the clan made our own wine by hand. He took joy in telling me all about the different businesses the Liao clan did in the wine and trade business. He practically bragged about each detail forever. I made myself smile and nod. Why should I be rude? I just let him live in his pride when he talked about the clan business. That was all he had left when my mother died.

Now, it's up to me to keep his pride alive and running. It's lucky that I have much support from the clan to back me up.

About them, I feel it is appropriate to talk about my generation first because they are like my brothers and sisters to me. There are four boys and three girls between the six families. I will now start from oldest to youngest in the clan.

Chang Biao is Bik and Hen-to's son. I have already talked about him a bit, but I feel that there is more to be said about this man that I have admired for years. He is a doctor by profession. He works mostly in the Chinese countryside. Biao is Bik's pride and joy. She got him into a career in medicine. She introduced him to her medical books and took him to her clinic from time to time when he was a little boy. Over time, Biao became really good with medicine. When we younger, we always took our teddy bears and toys to him to "heal" them. He took confidence in his work. His parents' joy could be heard all the way from France when Biao announced that he was going to med school for college. He currently is half-way through his internship. He'll be a resident pretty shortly.

Now that he is on his way to being a successful doctor, Bik is now obsessed with him getting married. I've met his girlfriend last year. She's a good woman for him. Her name is Xin and she too is studying to be a doctor. A pediatrician to be exact. She and Bik get along so well. Xin is almost like a daughter to the nurse. I myself wonder she and Biao haven't fully gone through the engagement yet.

"Why don't you and Xin get married already?" I asked him out of curiosity one summer day. He turned to me with that big goofy grin of his.

"Because," he said. "That would be cheating, wouldn't it?" I gave him a funny look.

"Cheating on who?" I asked. "You don't have any other girlfriends." Biao leaned in close to my face.

"But I do have another girlfriend," he said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who?" I asked.

"You!" Biao exclaimed. Then, he grabbed me by the waist and picked me up over his head, laughing. He called me his little girlfriend because I used to follow him around when I was a little girl.

Bo Chih isn't really a part of clan. He's kind of adopted. When Biao was seven years old, he found four-year-old Chih out of on the streets and took him home. Bik and Hen-to took him in as their own son and he's been with us ever since. Chih used to be a punky little asshole, but he grew up over time and polite young man. He has no desire to find his real parents.

"Why would I need to?" Chih asked. "This is my family here. I wouldn't have it any other way." During junior high, he developed a love for the judicial system. Hen-to and Bik encouraged him to pursue this dream and now his is applying to go to law school when he graduates. Even father, pushed Chih to become prosecution lawyer.

"It's very rare in this day and age that young people have any useful ambitions with their future," he told him.

"Thank you sir," he said with a bow. Chih and I get along rather well.

Song Kee is Fei and Cai's son. He is close to Chih's age. Those two are rather close together. From what I here, he is a miracle baby. His mother, Cai, had been pregnant the past two times before he was born. Both ended in miscarriage. The third time made her nervous.

"I don't want to lose another baby," she said in a trembling voice to her husband. He patted her on the head.

"It's okay," Fei told her. "This one will be just fine. Our baby's going to grow up healthy and strong."

"You think so?" she asked.

"I know so," he said. Everyone in our clan kept watch over her to be certain. Despite two miscarriage scares, Kee was born healthy. He's the type of person who's really smart, but very lazy. If you gave him the choice of studying for exams or napping, he would gladly take the nap. But, Kee means well when it's all said and done.

Qin Mei is my best friend in the clan. Her parents are Qin Chi ju and Wan. Mei is heavy in her weight, but not enough to a health risk. She reminds me a fluffy teddy bear. Mei-xiaojie is proud of her weight.

"I'm not fat, I'm fabulous!" she bragged to me so many times. I just smile and nod at her. Mei loves clothes and she loves to design them. She really wants her own line someday. Her mother constantly puts her down about everything from her weight to her dreams.

"Don't be so childish about such things," her mother constantly said. Mei's father, on the other hand, supported his daughter all the way.

"You will be great one day," he said. Mei acts my confidant when I am down or need help. She always been there for me as far as I can remember. Another about Mei-xiaojie is that she loves boys. I mean _loves_ them. She could get a date pretty easily.

"You don't have to be a size zero to satisfy every boy you've met," is her motto. I do have to agree with her there; it is true.

Kim Szu is the final girl of my generation in the clan. Her parents are named Kim Lili and Hark. She's like a typical teenage girl. Clothes, boys, pop culture, and sweet things make her world go round. This little girl wants to be a singer when she grows up. I can't remember a day when some sort of pop music didn't float out of her room. Reminds me that I'm home. Sometimes I would peek in her room to see her singing along while using a hair brush as a microphone. She did it when she was eight and she still does it now. Szu may be loud, lazy, and stuck-up on the surface, but she's a good kid at heart. I've known her for years.

Finally, we come to the baby of the clan. Sun Qian was born the same year Szu was. His parents are Sun Man and Lew Tse. Now, why do his parents have two different last names? His biological father died in a car accident before his son was born. In fact, Tse was five and a half months pregnant with Qian when she heard the news. She sank into a depression for two months. Around seven months of her pregnancy, Tse met Man at the counseling center for her depression. He worked there, in fact. They hit it off pretty well and ended up dating. The couple didn't get married until Qian was three.

His great loves are girls and soccer. In fact, I believe that Qian has a quasi-girlfriend already. He's trying to ask her out, but hasn't had the nerve yet. We all tease him mercilessly about the girl. The poor boy gets all embarrassed and yells at us to shut up. It's just so much fun to see him worked up like that. Qian and Szu have been close since they were babies. So of us in the clan believe that they have thing for each other, but don't realize it yet. What do I think about that? I'll just let them be for now.

Okay, I covered the kids. Now to move on to the adults.

The adults here are really loyal to my late father. They come to be supportive of me in the future when the time comes. Bik is like a mother to me. Hen-to and Fei will be behind me into next year. My siblings will support me just the same. Cai is always fun to do girly things with. The ladies have all been there for my mother. In fact, they only nice things to say about her. Same thing with the men. That went especially for Fei and Hen-to. They had a little crush on her when they younger. I believe that love stay remains to this day. Their wives know, but they keep quiet out of grace. Or rather, Cai does. Bik wouldn't stand for it.

"I will not compete will a ghost!" she warned her husband when he said he still loved my mother. Bik made that real clear. So, Hen-to does his best to keep his feelings to himself. I can see them in his and Fei's eyes. My mother seemed to be their first love. It's hard to forget your first love, you know?

I put down my pencil on my textbook. Thinking about my clan reminds me that I have to make a call to Mei and them. Yet, I have to study for my exams. I stared at my workbook and textbook for long moment. I finally dropped my shoulders.

I might as well make the call. It's going to bug me for the rest of the evening if I don't. I close up my workbook and flipped open my phone. I dialed Mei first like I always do.


	6. Baku

Author's Notes: And now we come to a piece of the main point tying into "Wasteland 2011." Again, we will take a break off of Ju just to keep things fresh here. Besides, we need to get to the core of the BIG plot here. My poor baby, Japan! I don't mean to put him in the hospital like this!

* * *

Match Six: Baku:

Kiku had a strange dream last night.

Blinding soft winds blew around his body. The man looked for any sign of familiarity to keep his mind stable in this endless dark maze. There was no ground or no ceiling of any kind above his head. Kiku felt to keep his balance due to the distortion around him. He reached out for anything solid to guide him along the path to get out of wherever he was. The muzzled shouting above his head made his ear twitch in discomfort.

"What is this prace?" he asked. Kiku started looking for an exit when he paused. _Huh?_, he thought. _Who is carring me?_ Before he knew it, he found himself taking slow steps towards a tight, narrow space. His mind didn't have time to piece together where he was going. He didn't feel like he was in his own moving body.

By the time he got his mind back, Kiku suddenly just stopped. He literally wasn't walking anymore. The poor man looked around trying to put it all back together again.

_What just happened?_, he thought.

Kiku paused again when he felt someone watching him. The man turned his head slowly and discovered something that held his attention with a nervous puzzlement. A man about in his thirties sat inches away from him on the ground. His clothes looked soaked and nearly ruined. Kiku squinted for a better look at him.

"Herro?" he asked. "Herro?" The other man didn't respond. Kiku took slow steps towards him.

"Herro?" he asked again. "Are you okay?"

_Yes, I am fine._

Kiku almost jumped back. "What the? Was that in my head?"

_It's okay. I won't hurt you. Just come closer._

The Japanese man looked uncertain at that command. Who was this person speaking to him in his head?

_I promise I won't hurt you. Just come closer._

Kiku dropped his shoulders in defeat. Like he had much of a choice. The man took slower steps closer to the other man who he assumed was talking to him in his head.

_Are you doing it?_

Kiku looked to the sitting man in front of him. "Uh… yes…"

_Could you come closer?_

"Closer?" Kiku asked.

_Yes._

"Okay…" the other man mumbled. He walked closer to the seated man.

_That's good enough._

Kiku stood inches from the man and understood why he was asked to come closer. "Are… you blind?"

_Yes._

"Who are you?"

_I can't remember my name._

Kiku looked even more lost. "Can't you tarku to me with your mouth?"

_I am mute._

"Oh…" Kiku got a better looked at the man. His short black hair nearly hid his blank amber eyes. His white shirt looked to be missing some buttons. He had his arms above his head. Kiku tried to figure him out.

"Are you… Japanese?" he asked.

_Yes, in fact, I am._

"I see. Uh… why am I here?"

_What do you mean?_

"Why me? Why do you carr out to me?"

_No reason._

"No reason?"

_I was just trying to reach out to somebody, anybody._

"What for?"

_I don't know. I have been reaching out for day. Hoping that someone will find me. I am so glad that at least one person found me._

"Where are you? I mean, where is your body?"

_Ikkebukoro._

Kiku's eyes widened. "That far away?"

_That's right._

The Japanese man took all of this into his head for a quiet moment. What was this man from Ikkebukoro doing here, talking to him? Who was he? Kiku turned back to him.

"Are you…?" he began to ask.

_No, I'm not dead._

"You're not?"

_Nope._

"Then, are you…"

_Yes, I am still alive._

"Oh…" It started to make sense. Sort of…

_Hey, could you get me that ladle over there? I would get it myself, but as you can see…_ The man tried to move his wrists to indicate that they were too chained up for him to move. His guest looked to the direction that the man was pointing to with his feet. A medium-sized bucket sat inches away from the captive man. A ladle sat over the open end. Kiku looked at the man for a moment.

"What's in it?" he asked.

_Water._

"How do you know that?"

_I willed it to be so._

"Wirred it?"

_That's right. I got thirsty and wanted something to drink. So, I thought about something nice and cool. But…_

"You didn't think about sitting there trapped and now you can't drink it?"

_Exactly…_ The trapped man shifted a bit in his seated position. _So please, help me out here._ Kiku nodded.

"Oh, right…" he mumbled. Kiku walked to the bucket and ladle. He dripped the ladle into the water and drew out a good scoop. He put it to the trapped man's lips. He drank up in greed.

_Thanks. I feel so much better._

Kiku nodded a bit. He reached into his gi and dug around. He paused as he remembered something.

"Oh," he mumbled.

_Is there a problem?_

"I can't find my cigarettes. I guess my wife must have taken them when she was taking my crothes back home."

_Your wife?_

"Yeah."

_How long have you been married?_

"It'll be three years next month."

_I see. What is she like?_

Kiku gave her a nervous laugh. "Werr, she's…" Crazy? Loud? Scary? Nerve-ranking? "…different."

The trapped man nodded. But then, he froze and gasped in pain. Kiku looked on in panic. "What's wrong?"

The trapped man winced as the pain grew in his chest. _They are coming to kill me!_

"What are you tarking about? Who's coming to kirr you?"

_They are coming to kill me! Run! Run from me!_

"But go where?"

_Run!_

The poor standing man had no choice but to run away aimlessly.

Kiku awoke in the middle of the early morning hours. His back felt tiff as he trembled in sweat. He didn't understand that dream one bit. _Who was that man? What did he want with me and who is trying to kill him?_ These questions kept running around in circles in his head.

His eyes moved from the ceiling to his bed. Sena lied asleep next to him. She didn't have her usual bandana on at the moment, revealing the top of her purple-tinted black hair in the dark to him. A strange sense of comfort filled the man. Sena, usually a yapping hell hound during the day, looked like a little kitten sleeping there at the moment. It was moment like this that made Kiku appreciate her a little more. In her vulnerability showed him that she was a human being too. He lightly patted her on the head.

_Maybe I'rr buy her something nice when I get out_, he thought. Despite the comfort he felt with seeing his wild wife sleeping by his side, he still couldn't shake the feeling that the man in his dreams was a warning of some sort that he had yet to piece together.


	7. Cedar

Author's Notes: Now we come back Florence, Alfred, and Lydia. Kiku smoking is a head cannon based off a statistic in Japan where most of the people there smoke.

* * *

Match Seven: Cedar:

By nine in the morning, Alfred returned to the hospital. This time, he had a motive. Sure, he was there to Kiku, but he also hoped to see Florence again. There was just something about her that made him want to find out more. Who exactly was she?

Alfred walked through the halls, looking for her. He spotted a nurse leaving a patient's room. He hurried over to her.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Hey!" The nurse turned to him with a sharp look on her face. Alfred made it over to her.

"This is a hospital!" the nurse barked. "Keep your damn voice down!" America just ignored her rant.

"Where's Florence?" he asked. The nurse gave him a puzzled look.

"Who?" she asked.

"Florence!" Alfred repeated. "Where is she?"

"Sir, who are you talking about?" the nurse asked.

"A red-haired woman with a kid!" he yelped. "Where are they?" The nurse suddenly understood what he was talking about.

"Oh, you mean Ms. Florence and Lydia," she said.

"Yes!" the American man yelled. "Where did they go?"

"To radiology for tests," the nurse said. Alfred didn't stick around for the rest. He took off in a blinding lighting speed.

"Wait, sir!" the nurse called. "Don't you want to know where radiology is first?" Alfred spent twenty minutes looking for the radiology lab. Would have been better if he had stopped and asked for directions. But knowing him and his personality…

He finally spotted a breakthrough in the hallway. Lydia leaned against the wall, drinking a Pepsi through a straw. A little relief crept into his soul. Not who he wanted to see, but she was a good lead. Maybe she could tell him where her sister is. But yet…

The girl turned and looked at him. Alfred in his tracks. Lydia narrowed her bitter grey eyes at him.

"What?" she asked. He gave her a quick wave.

"Hi," Alfred said. "Is your sister inside?" Lydia's frown only deepened as she walked on past him. The young man blinked in confusion.

"Hey! Wait!" he called. "Where are you going?" The girl didn't answer him as she kept walking away.

"Wait!" Alfred yelled as he ran after her. The girl didn't even bother to look back. Alfred did his best to stay civil during the power-walking chase.

_What is with this little bitch?_, he thought. They came all the way out into the back hospital garden. Lydia just stopped in her tracks. Alfred stopped just a few steps behind her, blinking.

"I hate it here," Lydia spoke up.

"Huh?" the American man asked.

"I hate hospitals," she repeated. The girl clenched her small fists together. "Every time we come here, it reminds me that it could turn worse for her!" Alfred didn't seem to quite follow.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Is she sick or something?" Lydia pressed her lips together. She opted against not telling him everything, at least not yet. He didn't really know Florence enough to tell him at this stage of the game better give him a lightened version and see how things would turn out between him and her sister.

"You can say that," Lydia said.

"Is it bad?" Alfred asked.

"No, but we have to be really careful and that's why we have to come here," she summed up.

"Why did you run from me back there?" he asked.

"I had to get out of that stupid hell hole!" Lydia said as she fought to keep down her bitter mood about the hospital. She turned around to him. "This garden is the only thing that keeps me from going crazy."

Alfred nodded. Maybe she wasn't a little snort after all. Maybe she could be a nice girl in a difficult situation with her sick or dying older sister.

"Isn't there anyone else to help you?" he asked. "What about your mom and dad…"

"They don't exist!" she barked.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"She only has me to rely on," Lydia said as she felt herself trembling. "Why do you care so much? Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Well, no," he said.

"Why?" she snapped. Alfred went quiet there. Why did he care? It wasn't the usual noisiness either. He just had to see Florence again, but couldn't piece together for himself. Why was he doing this again? He was supposed to see Kiku here. Maybe run into Florence while he was at it. She just took over the whole visit. Alfred lowered his head.

"I don't know," he groaned. Lydia clutched her empty can.

"Don't get any deeper with her," she hissed.

"Now look here!" he barked.

"You can't even tell me why you care about her so much!" she barked. "That's not good enough for her!"

"And I suppose you know what's best for her?" he shot back.

"Yes!" the girl yelled. "I am her sister after all!" Both silent as they tried to dial it down. _I take back my original thought_, Alfred thought. _She's still a spoiled little bitch!_

"Oh, that's where you disappeared to," a woman's voice spoke up. Both the American man and the girl looked up to see Florence walking out to them. Lydia blinked at her.

"How did you know to find me out here?" she asked. The woman gave her a little smile.

"You always come here when you can't take it," she said. Lydia gave her a nervous chuckle after giving it some thought.

"Oh yeah…" she mumbled. Florence turned her attention to Alfred.

"Hello there, Alfred," she said. The American man stood in price and gave her a little wave.

"Yo!" he said.

"So," she said. "What brings you by?"

"Just visiting my friend," Alfred lied. "Speaking of which, I should see him now. Bye!" He took off in a power walk. The sisters looked on, blinking.

"What was that all about?" Florence asked. Lydia shrugged.

"No idea," she lied. "Are you done yet?"

"Why, yes I am," Florence said.

"Finally, can we go now?" her sister asked. The older one chuckled.

"Sure," she said.

"Good," Lydia replied. "I hate this place."

"Yes, I know," the woman said. However, another thought filled Lydia's mind as she and Florence left the hospital for the morning.

_What does this Alfred person want with my sister?_, she pondered. _I can't have her getting so close to her until I figure him out for myself._ She resolved to observe him closely the next time the three of them crossed paths.


	8. Birthday, Dinner, and Memories

Author's Note: We're back to Ju again. We needed to get back this way too. Plus, we're getting closer to the core of this part of the BIG picture.

* * *

Match Eight: Birthday, Dinner, and Memories:

*Ju*

Today is my birthday. That's right. On April fifteenth, 1994 at three in the morning, I was born. So when I wake up, I am already seventeen. Around seven in the morning, a text from Mei. Just as I expected for every year. I flipped open my phone and opened the message.

Happy Birthday, Girl! Mei XOXO

I smiled at the screen on my phone. _Good old Mei_, I thought. She's not going to be the last one of the clan today. I glanced over at the other side of the room. My roommate is still sound asleep. Probably just got back from partying again. I don't understand her. She makes B's and C's and parties worse than someone at college. My father would've killed me if I partied as much as she did.

"You should be doing stupid things like that to your life!" he would hammer into me. "You need to focus on studying and building your future!" That's my father for ya. I sighed to myself in bed. That's right; this'll be my first birthday without him. I shuddered at the feeling. It's going to feel weird without him there at the head of the table, frowning at the noise around him. My birthday was one of the few days we tried to stay civil long enough.

My phone buzzed again. I looked at the screen. Bik-taitai is calling me this time. I smiled to myself as I hit the call button.

"Hi, Bik-taitai," I whispered in the dim morning light.

"Happy birthday!" she shouted. I squinted my eyes closed as I held the phone away from ear.

"God, you're loud," I whispered.

"Too early?" she whispered.

"And my roommate's still sleeping,"

I turned over with the phone to my ear. "Yep. Thanks anyway."

She giggled over the phone. "You're welcome. So, what do you want for your birthday?"

I smiled as I thought about that question. "Well… a nice dinner and a headache-free year."

"Anything I can buy with money and dinner doesn't count."

"Okay… I don't really know."

"Oh, come on, birthday girl! You must want something!"

"Well… can I have a cake this year?"

"And?"

I smiled as an idea formed in my head. "I want an all-girls weekend! Just my friends and you guys."

"Well then, little miss. I'll see what I can do."

"You'll pick me up at three today, right?"

"You got it!"

"See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." We hung up from there. I held the phone to my chest. This year will be a nice birthday. I glanced at my clock on my desk. Thirty more minutes before I get up. But, I can't go back to sleep on. So, I reflect on my upcoming busy weekend. Friday, I will go home as usual. Saturday, I have to meet with Wang Yao to start business talks. Then, it's our girly weekend.. Finally, Sunday, I go back to school. It sounds like much, but I'm used to it by now. Well, except for the meeting bit. That was father' job. Now… Yeah.

This year, my birthday is on a school day. Classes as usual. I have to put my phone on vibrate today. Something tells me my birthday messages won't be done until midnight. In fact as I was heading out my dorm, Biao called me, singing "happy birthday" to me.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, my little girlfriend! Happy birthday to you!" he sang. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Thanks," I said.

"Feeling old yet?" he asked.

"No," I said. "I feel the same as I did yesterday."

"Darn it!" he complained.

"You ask me that question every year," I said. "The answer is always 'no.'"

"Fair enough."

"Is Xin coming to dinner with us this year?"

"No. She has to work today."

I pouted over the phone. "Aw, sad face."

"Yes, I know."

"Say, is she available this weekend?" I asked.

"I don't know," Biao said. "Why?" I smiled to myself on the phone.

"That's a secret," I said.

"Aw come on," he said. "Don't be like that!"

"See you tonight," I said. I flipped my phone closed before he could say another word. Say, Biao. But this will be a girls' only weekend.

I walked to class plotting out my girls' trip. It didn't have to be lavish like makeovers and girly things like that. Maybe a trip to the beach. Or maybe staying in a B&B for the weekend. Or maybe…

Suddenly, someone jumped on me from behind and grabbed my shoulders.

"Crap!" I cried out as I whipped around. I found Tina grinning at me.

"Happy birthday!" she cheered.

"Don't do that!" I complained. My goofy American friend grinned at me.

"So, what are you doing today, clan leader?" she asked.

"The traditional," I said. Tina frowned at me. I blinked at her like a comedian losing her audience.

"What?" I asked. Tina groaned aloud at me.

"You always do the same thing every year!" she complained. I gave her an innocent little look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You always go to dinner with them!" she said. "At least make it more interesting this year!" I gave her a little chuckle.

"What?" Tine asked. I turned to her with a smile on my face.

"Tell me, Foxy," I said. "You doing anything this weekend?" Tina shook her head at me.

"No…" she said. "What are you plotting?" I leaned in close to her face with a grin.

"I want to do an all-girls' weekend for my birthday," I whispered. Tina's eyes lit up brighter than stars.

"Ooo! Do you mean…" she began to ask. I gave her a little nod.

"Yep," I said.

"To where?" Tina asked.

"I'm still working on that part," I said. "But I think the beach or a B&B."

"Sweet!" she said. "Who else would be coming with us?"

"You, Qun, Szu, Mei, Bik, Cai, Wan, Hark, and Tse. I might even invite Xin with us, if she can get off for work," I said. Tina raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why her?" she asked. I gave her a little shrug.

"Might as well," I said. "She'll be family soon anyway." Tina nodded a bit.

"That's true," she said. Then, the bell rang for classes to begin. I smiled at my pal again.

"I will have further plans as the day goes on," I said. I patted her on the shoulder and we headed for class.

The rest of the school went on as normal. I got texts from Chih and Kee. Szu and Qian sang/rapped to me by lunch. (Szu sang and Qian did the rapping.) I had to cover my mouth afterwards. Those two always make me laugh intentionally or not. Tina and Qun listened in on my phone. Qun managed a little giggle while "Foxy" laughed hard. Sure, we had people staring at us, but I didn't focus on them.

"By the way, here," Qun said as she handed me a small red and black box.

"Oh, thanks!" I said as we ate our lunch in the library. I held the box up to my ear and shook it around a bit.

"Ooo," I said. "Wonder what's in here." I pulled off the shiny red ribbon and opened the box. I smiled at what I found inside.

"Nice!" I said. "You got me White Rabbit!"

"It was a bit last minute," Qun admitted. "You are so hard to shop for."

"This is fine," I said. I put it in my schoolbag. Tina gave me a grin that reminded me of a silly little monkey.

"I'll get you your present over the weekend," she said. I raised any eyebrow at her.

"You couldn't think of a gift yet, could you?" I asked.

"That's not it," she said. "I'll just get it to you later."

"You promise?" I asked.

"Yes, yes!" Tina replied. "I swear on my soul and all that good stuff." I smiled at her.

"Okay," I said. "I'll hold you to it." The bell rang to send us back to class.

Hen-to and Fei picked me up after school. "Happy birthday," they greeted me as we pulled out for home.

"Thanks," I said.

"So, where to for dinner?" Fei asked. I took a moment to think about my answer. Only one place came to mind.

"Quanjude, please," I said.

"Yes ma'am!" the men replied. Then, Hen-to stepped on the gas to take me home. First, a change of clothes. Bye-bye, uniform, hello, pink cheongsam. Even four days after the funeral, I still wear traditional clothes at home. I need to break that. I am free now. I should try and exercise that freedom more. Seize the power, you know?

My stomach growled and broke my train of thought. I nervously laughed to myself.

I have to go eat first. I walked out of my room and straight down to the living room where everyone waited for me.

Like me, they are all dressed in traditional wear. I shook my head to myself.

"Guys," I said. "You didn't have to get dressed up for this." Cai threw up her hands in a shrug.

"Sorry, it's just tradition, you know?" she said. I nodded a bit at her.

"Yes, I know," I said.

"Can we go eat now?" Kee asked. His mother popped him in the head.

"Don't be rude," she hissed. "It's our lady's birthday!" I tried not to get weirded out for hearing that. _My lady?_, I thought. It's true, but it still sounds strange to me. Kee turned to me.

"Well," he said. "Can we?" His mother hit him on the head again.

"Ow," he mumbled. I threw up my hands at him.

"Fine, fine," I said. "Let's go!" The younger ones all celebrated at my resolve. The adults looked happy too. My stomach pushed for that decision.

I rode there with Mei and her parents like I always do every year. My friend's eyes trailed over to me.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked. I gave her a little smile.

"What plan?" I whispered.

"You know," she said. "For the weekend."

"Oh," I said. "Well, I have that meeting with Wang-qianbei on Saturday."

"And after that?" she asked. I faked a blank look at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know," she said. "What are _we_ doing for the weekend?" I pretended to still not get it for a moment. Then, I nodded once.

"Oh!" I said. "This weekend!" Mei nodded at me.

"Yes!" she said. I gave her a little smile.

"You'll have to see then," I said. My dear friend frowned at me.

"You don't have anything, do you?" she asked.

"I do!" I shot back.

"Then, what is it?"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "You'll have to see Saturday!"

"Kill joy!"

I only shrugged at her. "Sorry."

"What are you guys talking about back there?" Chi Ju asked over the seat.

"Nothing," Mei and I lied. It took so much for us not to be giggling right now.

"Oh," her father said. "A girls' secret, huh?"

"Yes," we said.

"Very well," he said. We pulled up to the stop light. I turned to Mei.

"But seriously," I said. "I will let you know." Mei leaned in close to me.

"You promise?" she asked. I smiled at her.

"When have I ever let you down?" I asked. Mei shook her head. I smirked at her.

"Exactly," I said. The light changed green and Chi Ju pulled away.

Dinner turned out just like last year. Yet, there was one huge difference. The head of the table oppose of me remained empty. I guess that is still Father's place even after death. As I took in the conversations around my table while we waited on our food, my mind took steps backwards into my childhood.

I didn't really have much of a chance to be "normal." After my mother died, my father began training me to be the next clan leader. He strictly taught me how to use chopsticks, write calligraphy, talk, sit, dress, and even walk into a room properly. Perfect idea of hell for a six-year-old like me. If I missed up, he would make me do it all over again until I did it right. Many trees died in the trash because of him. My little body went numb and sore for days at a time. I couldn't remember a day of training where he didn't say, "No that's wrong. Try it again!", "Begin again," "Sit up straight," and etc. By the end of the day, I felt screaming that I hated him because of it.

The only time I lived a normal childhood was when Bik and the other parents "kidnapped" me for a day of fun. Those were the times that Father pretended that he didn't know anything about it. He just let me be a kid at those times. The smell of our arriving food brought my attention back to reality in present day. Bik tapped her cup as she stood up.

"Everyone," she announced. "I would like to purpose a toast!" We all raised our cups. The nurse smiled at the whole table.

"To the birthday girl and the future of our clan!" she said.

"Cheers!" we all said before taking a drink. As I took a bite into my Peking duck, my mind just now realized something. I have to make my first business meeting on Saturday. A meeting with a man that I feel that I have seen before, but can't remember where exactly. Maybe, I'll that answer I am looking for at that time.

But yet, this meal is moving my mind back to this present night again as I take in my first birthday while being the only one at the head of the table. Still feels strange even now, to be honest.


	9. First Impressions, Wang Yao, and Connect

Author's Notes: I'm going to be calling the chapters matches from now on. Yay, we get Ju and Yao to meet for the first time at last! Now, on with the story.

* * *

Match Nine: First Impressions, Wang Yao, and Connections:

"Bye-bye," I whispered to my uniform on Saturday morning. I made the right sleeve of my jacket wave at me. "See you Monday." I folded up the whole thing and put it in the drawer. Here it is today. My meeting with Wang Yao. I have to execute this just right. First impressions are deadly important in this case. I want… No, I need to be taken seriously today. I need to show that I am competent. This is way I am once again wearing traditional clothes.

I stood up and looked in the mirror at myself. I straightened my yellow and green cheongsam dress. Bik and Cai helped me picked out my clothes. I didn't understand why they kept smiling to themselves.

"Something amusing?" I asked. The women kept smiling to themselves.

"Come on!" I said. "I want to be in a good mood this morning." The women only smiled at me.

"Oh, you'll find out soon," Cai said. I looked at her oddly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. They fought to keep back another giggle as there came a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Are you ladies done in there?" Fei asked.

"Just about!" Bik said.

"How much longer?" Fei asked.

"Just give us two more minutes," his wife said.

"Okay!" he called. I turned back to Cai and Bik.

"So, what were you giggling at?" I asked. Bik lightly panted me on the shoulders.

"You'll find out when you are a little more grown up," she whispered. I looked at her with a strange look on my face.

"Huh?" I asked. Both women left my room, smiling. I can't take when they keep secrets from me. Especially if they seem to be planning something for me. Now, I'm really going to have to watch my back now.

But right now, I can't worry about that.

I drew in a deep breath. _Right_, I thought. _Get through this meeting and build a good relationship with Wang-__qianbei. Everything will be fine._

I nodded a bit.

_Okay!_ I turned to the door and left the room.

I had barely been in my father office since during my training as a child. An icy feeling pricks my arms and legs as I put my hand on the gold and bronze-colored doors. It almost feels like he's still in there having his meetings. I leaned my ear against the cold metal of the door. Silence. I think it's making my spine freeze up. I can't back out now. They are waiting inside for me.

I pushed up the door and went inside.

Hen-to, Fei, and Yao all waited in my father's office for me. I put on my trained poker face to the crowd of three.

"Good morning," I greeted them. The men bowed back to me. Okay, good so far. I took a seat at my father's desk.

"I am so sorry for your loss," Wang told me.

"Thank you," I murmured. "I didn't expect him to leave us so soon."

"It is nice to see you again. I haven't seen you since you were so little."

I looked puzzled behind my poker face. _He's been here before? When?_ "Excuse me, but when was the last time we met?"

"Oh. You were really little."

I tried to place it further back, but gave up when I remembered what I was supposed to do. "Alright. What is your manner business today?"

"Yes. I have come by to renew trade agreements with you today."

"I see." I turned to Fei and Hen-to. "The papers."

"Right," Fei said. He handed me the key. My father made me memorize every single drawer in his desk. Boy did I want to kick that fine piece of wood so badly. Papers are in the top right drawer of the desk. Here goes.

I unlocked the drawer and pulled the file of papers. "Let's see here. Wang-qianbei, right?"

"That's right," he said.

"Hang on," I said. I looked through the various files in the folder. I found his right away. "Here you go," I said as I pulled out the right papers and handed them to him.

"Thank you Liao-furen," he said. Wang pulled out a pen and made the right signatures. I watched as he built up another few years with the Liao clan business. I couldn't hold back my questions any longer.

"When did you first start dealing with my father?" I asked. Wang glanced up at me.

"I'm sorry?" he asked. I sat back straight some in father's big leather chair. I shrugged a bit at him.

"Just a curious question," I said. "I just wanted to know how long you and my father have been working together. You don't have to answer if you don't want." Wang flipped over to the next page.

"I don't mind," he said. "It will be thirteen years this June." I froze at his answer.

"Thirteen years?" I asked. "In June?"

"That's right," he said.

"When exactly in June?"

Wang sat back to think about that for a moment. "Let's see… I believe that it was the twelfth," he said. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure of that."

I sat there, trying to maintain my poker face.

"Oh!" Hen-to spoke up. "It was the same day as our former lady's funeral. I remember now!" Little sparks of my memory started to light up from there. I was four years old at that time. I don't remember much about my mother's funeral. All I remember was standing near a pond and seeing a man in white walk into the house. I thought he looked handsome for my four-year-old mind then. I watched him for a long time until he turned and saw me. Or at least I think he saw me. I just remember turning away and blushing. Yeah, I said that right. I, a four-year-old little girl, blushed at the sight of an older handsome man.

Wang finished signing the papers before turning them over to me. "Here you are," she said. "Again, I am sorry for your loss."

I bowed my head at him. "Thank you. I am alright now. Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

Wang-qianbei shook his head at me. "No. May I take my leave now?"

I gave him a little smile. "Yes, you may."

Wang stood to his feet and bowed his head. "Nice talking to you."

Hen-to, Fei, and I all bowed to him. "I can't wait to work with you in the future," I said.

"Same here to you," Wang told me. Fei came over to his side.

"I'll show you out the door," he whispered.

"Thank you," Wang murmured back. Both men walked out of the office. I turned to Hen-to as he still stood beside me.

"How was that?" I asked. He gave me a shrug.

"You tell me," he said. I looked forward at the portrait of father, mother, and me as a baby near the back door.

I think… that went rather well for a first meeting.


	10. I'm Fine, Thank You

Match Ten: I'm Fine, Thank You:

Alfred poked his head into Kiku's room.

"Hey man!" he called. Kiku gave him a small wave.

"Herro," he said. Alfred walked into the room grinning.

"How's my buddy?" he asked. The younger man looked and saw Sena setting out her husband's clothes for tomorrow. Alfred gave her a saw wave.

"Hi Sena," he said. She only waved back him before going back to work. Alfred turned his attention back on his friend in bed.

"So, how are you, dude?" he asked. Kiku gave him a small shrug.

"Fine," he lied. He couldn't tell him about the man he saw in his dreams.

"How's the food here?" Alfred asked. His friend shook his head.

"It's not sushi," Kiku said. Alfred probably wouldn't believe him.

"I'll say," his American friend said. "So, you're leaving tomorrow." The Japanese man nodded.

"Tomorrow," Kiku replied. He didn't even tell his wife about that man in his dreams. "So how is everyone?"

"Good," Alfred said. "Yao's business partner died days ago, you know?" Kiku nodded.

"I see," he said. So, he has to keep his secret about the man for the time being. "The Liao clan, am I right?"

"Yep!" the American said. "Got some chick running the head of it now."

"You don't say."

"She's like still in high school and all."

"Ah, you're tarking about the rate Riao-san's daughter."

"Yeah, her!"

"I see."

"Anyway, everyone else is fine."

"And you?" Kiku asked.

Alfred stood there, smiling. "Great!"

"Anything new happen?"

"Ah, no." Alfred couldn't tell him about Florence or Lydia yet. Usually, he would. But yet, something was holding him back this time.

"I see," Kiku said.

"Yeah, just boring as ever," he said.

"Why haven't I seen you around rately?" Kiku asked.

"I've been busy," Alfred lied. Busy trying to learn more about Florence and her sister, that is.

"Busy?" his friend asked. The American nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "Really busy." Both men didn't speak after that. Their eyes read that the other person was hiding something. Yet, they do not pry. It's like an unspoken rule between them. Quick, change the subject.

"So, is there anything else?" Alfred asked, breaking the silence. Kiku shook his head.

"No," he said.

"You sure?" his blonde friend asked. Kiku nodded this time.

"Yes," he said. "I am fine." Alfred gave him a small nod.

"Okay then," he said. "I'll see you back at home tomorrow." Kiku bowed his head at him.

"Thank you for visiting me," he said. Alfred gave him a little wave.

"Sure," he said. "What are friends for? See ya!" And then, he turns and leaves.

Just as simple as that. There really isn't anything special to their exchanges. They just talk and the American leaves. However, both can sense that the other is hiding something. Yet, they do not pry in worry of revealing their own truth in the process.


	11. Beach, Dinner, and Men

Author's Notes: Again, I tried to get accurate with Chinese location and culture here. My friend picked the location of the chapter based off of a site that I showed her of eight of the top beaches in China. I tried to see how long it would take to get from Beijing to Gulangyu, but Google Maps couldn't give me an answer. So, I had improvise from there. I got some of the food choices from Wiki. Took much effort, but I came out on top. Go me! Anyway, here is the chapter and feel free to point out any corrections to the culture and location that I need to fix. Thank you.

* * *

Match Eleven: Beach, Dinner, and Men:

*Ju*

My birthday destination? The lovely beach of Gulangyu Island. Wasn't easy to pull off, but Bik and the mothers all pulled it off. Mothers are awesome like that! The ladies got the train tickets and the tickets for the ferry. All the younger girls and I had to do was pack up and be right to leave at eleven.

Szu and Mei already sat on the bench in the courtyard, waiting. I walked over to them with my shades on my head.

"Hey guys!" I said. They looked up at me and laughed. I cocked my head at them.

"What?" I asked. Mei looked up at me with a goofy smile on her face.

"You look so silly right now," she said.

"What?" I asked. "This is my birthday weekend! Get off me!" My friends just smiled to themselves. I forced myself to keep smiling.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" I asked.

"Hell no!" Szu cheered. I hung my head and shook it. Figures! They are more used to me wearing traditional clothes. Darn you, father! Why have you chained me to your rules? That's it, I am ending his traditional wear regime when I get back!

"So there you are!" we heard someone speak up. We looked up to see the ladies hurrying over to us, all dressed up for the beach. I smiled and gave them a little wave.

"Ladies!" I said. I looked among each of the mothers. One woman caught my eyes in particular. I clapped my hands together in delight at her face.

"Xin!" I exclaimed. "So glad that you could come with us!" She smiled at me.

"So happy that you could have me," she replied.

"Tell me," I said. "How did you manage to get away from work?" Xin opened her mouth to speak, but Bik waved her off.

"Tell her in the car," she said. "We have to go now." No arguments there; we all got up and headed straight to the cars. We picked up Tina and Qun on the way to the train station. I got to sit with Xin on the train.

"So tell me," I said. "How did you manage to get off from work?" She gave me a little smile with those fat, rosy cheeks of hers.

"Begging, pleading, and sweet talk," she murmured.

"Ooo!" I said.

"Have a good birthday?"

"Yep."

"That's nice."

"Yep."

"I'll get you your present at dinner, okay?"

I grinned at her. "Nice."

The game plan is this: go to the beach, eat a restaurant, check in to a hotel for the night, and get back home by tomorrow evening. (Hey, we all have school tomorrow. "I can't worry for summer break," Szu complained many times. Can't blame the child.) We arrived at the ferry station by two p.m. This time, I stayed with Szu for the whole ride. I glanced over at her IPod.

"Hey, what are you playing?" I asked. She only showed me the screen. My face fell flat.

"Oh…" I mumbled. Not much of a conversationalist, huh? Between her and Qian, I would have an easier time of talking to a brick wall. I wouldn't have to pull teeth and I would probably give a better response. I looked out on the sea as we rode along to our destination. This is going to be a long ride. Why couldn't I have been sitting with Tina, Qun, Mei, Xin, or Bik? At least I would have someone to talk to for a bit.

Finally, we made it to the island. After a quick change into our swimsuits, we all headed down to the beach. Szu, Xin, Mei, and Qun went swimming in the water. The mothers just hung around on the beach. Tina and I did the same.

"So, how was the meeting?" Tina asked. I shrugged at her.

"Good," I said.

"So how is this Yao Wang guy?"

"He's okay. I've seen him before today."

Tina sat up at that statement. "Where?"

"At my mother's funeral, but I was only four at the time. He showed up at my father's funeral too."

"Creepy."

I shook my head at her. "Not necessarily."

"Huh?"

"I want to get to know this man even more."

"What do you mean?"

I shrugged to myself as I lied there. "I don't know yet. I just do."

"I really don't get you at times."

We looked out on the ocean to see a soaked Mei in a black swimsuit jogging towards us. Here comes my teddy bear friend. I sat up on the towel.

"Can we help you?" I asked.

"Why are you guys just lying there?" she asked. "Get out and swim with us." I waved her off.

"We'll be there in a moment," I said. I looked and saw Tina and Mei staring draggers at each other already. I leaned forward to break it up.

"Guys!" I said. "Calm down. Can't you pretend to be nice to each other for the next two days until we get home? That's all I ask. Please?" They stared at me for a moment. Then, they snorted and looked away. I laid back and sighed. I don't understand why they don't like each other.

Moments later, Mei, Tina, and I joined Szu and Qun in the water to swim around until Tse walked over to us.

"Girls!" she called. "Come out. Time to eat!" We all groaned like little children.

"Do we have to get out now?" Szu asked.

"Yes!" Tse said. "Come on." The girls all turned to me as if the decision sat in my little hands. I looked at them all with a blank stare.

"What?" I asked.

"What should we do?" Mei asked.

"Huh?!" I asked.

"You're the boss," Szu said. "Tell us what to do."

"I'm not the boss yet!" I said.

"Tell us what to do!" Tina said. The other three joined in on her chant. I felt myself shrinking back in the water.

_What the hell?_, I thought. "Well…" I said as they waited for a response.

In the end, we all went to lunch at a decently-priced seafood restaurant. I sat between Tina and Mei to keep the peace. Nothing like beautiful Fujian cuisine to bring two rivals (and everyone else) together in eating peace. It's not Peking duck, but it's a welcome change from my previous birthdays.

"Oh my!" Xin said. "I have never had food like this before." Wan looked over at her with big eyes.

"Really?!" she asked. "Oh! Buddha Jumps Over the Wall is the greatest!" She had her hand to her chest as she spoke.

"Oh, so good!" Mei's mother said. I looked my chopsticks and looked at her.

"Qin-taitai," I said. "I didn't know you were from Gulangyu!"

"Oh yes," she bragged. "Born and raised."

"What made you leave?" Tse asked. Qin sighed.

"I fell in love," she said.

"Oooo!" the girls and I cooed.

"When I was fourteen," Qin began. "A charming young man from the mainland came along and swept me off my feet." Mei rolled her eyes.

"Oh boy," she mumbled. "Here we go again." Her mother glanced over at her.

"Hey!" she snapped. "You should be grateful that I met you father, moved to Beijing, and had you! I would've been happier to stay here!"

"Bite me," her daughter muttered.

"What was that?!" Qin snapped. Bik cleared her throat just in time. Mother and daughter quickly calmed down.

"Right," the nurse said. For some reason, I just had to ask this question.

"Bik-taitai," I said. "Does Hen-to-xiansheng still love my mother?" I noticed her hand tremble her bowl. It only took me a second to realize what I had done.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want!" I said as I tried to brush it off. Bik shook her head at me.

"No, it's find," she muttered.

"You don't have to if you don't want," I said.

"I said it's fine," she said with gritted teeth. Cai grabbed onto her wrist. The nurse went quiet. We just ate up for a couple of awkwardly silent moments. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"You all seem to have strong marriages," I said. "Will I fine someone as stable as Hen-to, Fei, or Man?" The mothers looked at me with warms glows on their faces. Bik clapped her hands together.

"Of course," she cheered. Cai choked back a giggled. I glanced over at her.

"What?" I asked. She glanced up at me with a goofy smile on her face.

"You already have!" she blurted out. I gave her a puzzled look.

"Huh?" I asked. The nurse jabbed her in the ribs.

"Ow," she whimpered.

"You weren't supposed to tell her that yet," Bik whispered.

"Tell me what?" I asked. The nurse gave off a loud laugh.

"Nothing! Nothing!" she lied. "Just enjoy dinner!" Her laughter attracted the attention of many other customers in the restaurant for sure. We all just sat there giving her a puzzled look. I blinked at her as well. Okay, it's official: Bik and Cai are definitely up to something.


	12. Oak

Author's Note: Back to Alfred, Florence, and Lydia again. This time, I decided to be a bit evil with America/Alfred with food. Enjoy.

* * *

Match Twelve: Oak:

Alfred looked at the address on the piece of paper in his hand. House number six in Granton.

_Looks like the place_, he thought. The young man walked up to the front door and rang the bell. He waited when he heard footsteps on the other side. Florence opened the door and saw Alfred trying to look inside. He snapped up straight with a goofy grin on his face. Florence blinked at him.

"Alfred?" she asked.

"Hey," he said. "I was just passing by in the neighborhood when I found your house. Can I come in?"

"Sure," she said. "I just finished making lunch, in fact." Alfred smiled up to his ears.

"Sweet!" he cheered. The man walked right into the house.

To his disappointment, Florence didn't cook any meat. An odd look came onto his face.

"What… is this?" he asked.

"Grilled tofu and veggies on skewers with sweet and sour sauce," she said. Alfred blinked many times.

"No hamburgers?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm a vegetarian," Florence replied.

"A vege-what?" the American man asked. She gave him a kind smile.

"I don't eat meat," the woman replied. Alfred felt like fainting from the shook. _No meat? No hamburgers? No! That can't be!_

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Alfred quickly looked up and shook his head.

"No!" he lied. "Nothing! I'd be happy to stay with you for lunch." Florence gave him a small, lost nod.

"Okay…" she mumbled. Florence and Alfred looked up when they heard the front door close from the kitchen. Lydia stood in the doorways holding bags of groceries. She blinked at them at first.

"Uh… I brought more food and sauce to grill," the girl said as she held up the bags. Florence clapped her hands together.

"Good," she said. "You're just in time. The food's ready." Lydia looked over at Alfred.

"What is he doing here?" she asked.

"Mr. Jones is joining us for lunch today," her sister said. Alfred's face drained pale.

_Mr.?_, he thought. _Mr.? Mr.? Seriously?!_ Lydia only shrugged.

"Fine," she said. "Whatever." The American man gave her a puzzled look. Just like that she accepted him? No, she had to be plotting something.

The atmosphere yielded no malice so far as the trio sat down in the living room to eat. Alfred hand trembled as he held the skewer in his hand.

_Come on!_, he thought. _It might not taste that bad. Just pretend it's a nice juicy burger!_ Alfred glanced at his audience. No more playing around. Just do it. He took a bite into a grilled beet on the skewer. He just sat there chewing and chewing. Florence sat there waiting with a glow in her eye.

"Well," she said. "How is it?" Alfred kept chewing as tears formed in his eyes.

"Good?" she asked. He looked over at Lydia as if to beg for help. She shrugged and smirked at him. _Help me!_, he thought in his misery.

Finally, the American swallowed the tangy vegetable. Florence rested her chin on her hands.

"So, how was it?" she asked. Alfred gave her a sour chuckle.

"Well… it's…" he began to lie. Both girls stared at him now. The man laughed again.

"Interesting," he said at last.

"But is it good?" Florence asked.

"Yes!" he yelped. Her eyes really twinkled.

"Really? You mean it?" she asked. Alfred blinked away tears of bitter distaste from his eyes as he nodded. Florence gave him a child-like smile.

"I'm so glad you like it!" she said. Alfred chuckled again. _Please don't make me eat more of this crap!_, he thought. _This is just wrong! Grills are supposed to have burgers and hot dogs!_

He forced himself to survive the whole lunch. Florence rose to her feet. "There is just one more treat I have for you both," she said. "I have it outside in the freezer. Hang on." She walked out the living to the back porch. Alfred kept his eyes on her shawl and hair. Maybe this part will be better that that lunch of veggies and tofu.

"I haven't forgotten about what I said to you before," a voice told him back in reality.

"Huh?" Alfred asked as he turned to see Lydia with her eyes narrowed at him. He hadn't expected her tone to do a 180 at this moment. She seemed so happy and talking at lunch a few minutes ago.

"Uh… what are you talking about, man?" he asked.

"You know what I mean," she said. "There is nothing more dangerous than anyone who does not know their own intentions. And unless you know yours, back off of her." Alfred just sat with a blank stare on his face. What was with her? He just couldn't win with the younger sister!


	13. Level

Author's Note: I sorry if it's been going too slow so far. I'm still trying to work this story out. I still don't know how to explain exactly what Ju's clan does just yet. I'm still working on that bit as I go along. I think I have some sort of an idea of where I want to take this part of the Wasteland. Don't exactly know how I'm going to tie it in just yet. But, I'm still getting there. Stay tuned.

* * *

Match Thirteen: Level:

Thirteen years ago, Wang Yao had business meetings with a powerful man on his level with two advisors at that man's side. Today, he is dealing with a child. Not just a child, mind you. A child with two chaperones. It felt rather embarrassing to meet under these conditions. But, the advisors were confident with her in control.

"Better to have the clan's future in the hands of a child than a crook," they assured him. Ju, Fei, and Hen-to eyed him on the other side of the desk. Good time to study this new clan leader. The girl tapped her fingers to her chin. She looked so little in front of him. If he didn't know any better, he would've assumed that she was at least twelve or thirteen years old.

"So," she said. "What can I do for you today?" Her tone attempts to command some sort of authority towards him. Trying to prove to him in a sense that she can do this without anyone to hold her hand. She too takes this opportunity to study her business partner as much. Yao laced his fingers together.

"I came here to re-supply my order," he said. A man that's not really been taken seriously in his life. He wants to be, though. Maybe she could appeal to his desire to be treated like an authority figure.

"What exactly do you need?" Ju asked. No fancy art on her nails. They looked rather short too. Not really much into high-maintenance with her looks. Yao reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a folded up list.

"Everything right there," he said as he unfolded the paper and handed it over to the girl. Ju opened it up and read over the items. He had nice hand-writing. Very elegant and disciplined. Reminded her of her late father. Only, his writing was much colder. Yao has little traces of glee in them. Why, that was on her "things to figure out about this gentleman" list.

"Let's see here," Ju said. "Wine, eight bottles of. Silk, twelve rolls of. Spices, four kilograms. Silk roses, two dozen of. Bamboo, six kilograms of." Yao couldn't focus on what she was reading. He frowned at the way she wore her hair.

_Pigtails?_, he thought. _You kidding me?_ The cute little charms that held them place didn't do much for him either. Pigtails held in place with light blue bear bows looked cute on a six-year-old, not on someone being a powerful clan leader. Unless she was secretly working as a hooker that appealed to the creepy Lolita fetishists. Otherwise, too distracting to be taken seriously in a business backdrop. She looked up at him.

"When exactly do you want this?" Ju asked.

"By next week tops," the older man replied. His appearance alone gave the girl something to chew over. At first glance, Yao looked like a woman. Yet, he was hundred percent man. Mind you, he did look rather attractive in a way that was far beyond her mind to grasp. Ju quickly pushed that out of her head. _Wang-qianbei is too old for me_, she thought. _I'm still in high school and besides, we are just business partners. Having an intimate relationship would be bad for us both._ She decided to keep things between them as professional as possible.

"Pardon me," she said. "But may I ask what the nature of these items are for?" Yao resisted the urge to talk down to her like a little kid. She may be younger than him, but she was in a higher position too. To say anything rude to her would be, as his Western comrades would say, cutting off his nose to spite his face. Or biting the hand that fed him. Either way, he had to be proper to this child leader. He graciously bowed his head.

"It's for my brother's welcome home party," Yao said.

"Your brother's welcome home party?" Ju asked.

"That's right," he replied. "He's been in the hospital for a month now. He got out three days and I figured that I would do something for him."

"That's nice of you," she said. Maybe he might be a good guy after all. Thoughtful of his siblings and family. Yet, she wasn't done trying to figure out Wang Yao. She only still had tiny pieces of a whole picture with him. She smiled and stamped the list with her father's blood red stamp.

"We will have it ready for you by next week," Ju said with a smile.

"And the price will be the same as it always has been?" Yao asked.

"Of course," she said. Ju handed the list to Hen-to.

"Please take care of this," she said.

"Yes mistress," the older man replied as he bowed his head. Ju turned back to her client. Yao gave her a little smile.

"I hope we will have a long and beneficial partnership," he said. Ju gracefully bowed her head at him.

"So do I," she replied. They bowed once more before Yao departed for the morning. Decent morning meeting for them both. That's only day two of observations. They have to cross paths more often to get a clear understanding of each other.


	14. Welcome Back, Kiku

Author's Notes: Again, I am attempting to get to the main plot of the whole nine yards. Yes, the last quote is in Japanese and it is like that for a reason. Add more countries in this one and Florence and Lydia return. The flow, I am happy to say, is starting to get more and more coherent in my mind. Stay tuned for what happens next.

* * *

Match Fourteen: Welcome Back, Kiku:

Kiku and Sena walked up to their front door. The scent of good food greeted their noses. Kiku gave his wife's back a puzzled look.

"Did you look cook dinner this evening?" he asked.

"No…" she said. "I don't cook, remember." He nodded to himself at that statement.

"True…" he mumbled. The poor man did most of the housework while Sena did odd jobs and nothing else around the city. Pretty foolish enough have such a childish hope that she would cook for him on his day back. Sena turned to him with a huge smile on her face.

"Welcome home, baby!" she cheered. The woman slid the door wide open. Kiku's eyes widened as he looked inside the house. All of his friends stood in the living room, waiting for him.

"Everyone?" he asked. Yao stepped forward.

"Welcome home, Kiku," he said. The Japanese man blinked at all of his friends.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked. Alfred walked over and smacked him on the back.

"It's your welcome home party, dude!" he cheered. Kiku winced in pain. Sena pushed Alfred backwards.

"Careful, you idiot!" she yelled. "He got out of the hospital this morning and he still recovering here!" Kiku waved his hands at her.

"It's okay, Sena-chan!" he exclaimed. "Really, I'm fine!" Yao tried to break everyone up.

"Come on, you guys," he said. "Stop this. We're trying to have fun here. Calm down." It took a moment to calm the three of them down. But from there, Yao clapped his hands together.

"Okay everyone," he said. "Now that's everyone's here, have fun!" His suggestion seemed to work, because everyone really got into the party spirit. Most of the attention focused on Alfred's new friend and her younger sister.

"Vho is this voman?" Ludwig asked Alfred.

"Oh, this is Florence," the American said. She gave the German a small wave.

"Hi," she said. Arthur was the first one to ask.

"Is she your girlfriend?" he asked.

"No, it's nothing like that, dude," the American said. "She and I are just friends!" The English man smirked at him.

"What?!" Alfred cried. "It's true!"

"Okay, okay," his brother said. "So she's just a mate."

"Yes!" Alfred yelled red-headed. Arthur laughed inside of his head at his red-faced brother. Made him feel superior to the simple-minded American.

Meanwhile, Feliciano Vargas and Florence hit it off rather well. That wasn't a surprise because the Italian man got along with most of the other countries and she did look rather attractive. Feliciano gave her a huge smile.

"So, what is your name?" he asked.

"Florence," she said. "And what is your name?"

"Feliciano!" he said. "There is actually a city in my homeland named Florence." She giggled at him.

"You are so pretty too!" the young Italian man went on.

"Thank you," she said. Feliciano smiled as he reached into his jacket and retrieve a fresh pack of cigarettes. He pulled out one and put it in his mouth. Florence watched as he lit up and took a smoke. However no sooner had he done that, Feliciano began to cough.

"Oh," he whimpered. "*Cough* I'm still not used to this, I guess. *Hack*"

"Then why do it?" she asked. The young Italian man looked up at her.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Why do something that could be harmful to you in the end?" Florence asked. "I have never understood that of people."

"My brother smokes," he explained sheepishly. "I just want to be closer to him somehow."

"But is this really the way to do it?" she asked. Feliciano went quiet and looked down at his cigarettes. That sheepish feeling tumbled in little circles in his stomach.

Lydia had just walked out of the bathroom when she noticed a man that looked like Alfred waiting outside in the hallway. She automatically frowned at him.

"What do you want now, Alfred?" she asked. The man blinked at her.

"Alfred?" he asked. "I'm not Alfred, I'm his brother, Matthew." The girl blinked at him.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I'm Matthew Williams," he repeated. "Alfred's brother." The girl still didn't seem to understand.

"Okay…" she said. Matthew sighed.

"Why doesn't anyone ever remember who I am?" he asked. Lydia looked on at him intrigued as she walked over next to him.

"You always have this problem?" she asked.

"Yes!" Matthew wailed. Lydia nodded a bit.

"Hm," she said. "And your name is Matthew Williams?"

"Yes," he said. Lydia nodded again.

"Okay…"she mumbled. Then, Matthew walked into the bathroom.

"Dude, I've got a question," Alfred said in the living room.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"What do little teenage girls like?" the American asked. His English brother made an odd face at him.

"E-Excuse me?" he asked.

"You know," Alfred went on. "What kinds of things would teenage girls like?"

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"You see, Florence has a younger sister and she doesn't like me for some reason," the American explained in an embarrassed tone. Arthur suppressed a snicker.

"Oh!" he said. "Your bird's kid sister doesn't like you! Maybe she's thinks you're a wanker!"

"Shut up, I'm serious!" Alfred said. "I just want her to like me so that I can get closer to Florence. You know, like we can all be friends or something."

"Okay, okay," his brother said. "Just get her a stuffed animal or some candy. Girls like something like that." Alfred blinked at him.

"You sure?" he asked. Arthur gave him a shrug.

"It's a start," he said. Usually, Alfred would shoot down the suggestion with a smart-mouthed comment, but this time, it some to make rational sense. _That might actually work…_, he thought.

Kiku sat at the table near the TV, quietly eating his fried rice. Sena just ran her mouth at Francis and Yao just to humor her husband. For some reason that he couldn't name until he got back into a normal flow of things, this party actually felt nice to him. Being surrounded by friends and his wife after being in the hospital for a month. Yet, he couldn't get that man that he saw in his dreams all those nights ago out of his head. Who was he and who was coming to kill him? These questions refused to die in the Japanese man's head.

Suddenly, his cell phone buzzed in his gi. Kiku looked at his surroundings. No one seemed to notice a thing at the moment. Then, his phone buzzed again. Kiku reached into his gi for his phone. Nervous confusion came over his face at the number.

_444-444-444?_, he thought. His phone buzzed again in his hand. Kiku dashed out to the front porch. Sena looked up when she heard the door close.

"Something wrong?" Francis asked. The woman quickly looked up and shook her head.

"No," she said. "I think Kiku just went out to be alone for a moment."

"Is he okay?" Yao asked. Sena just waved him off.

"He's fine," she said. The men looked uncertain, but said nothing.

Outside, Kiku pressed the call button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Akuma ga watashi o shutoku sa sete wa ikenai," a woman's voice that tried to sound like a child's said on the other line.


	15. Cleaning, File, and Warning

Author's Note: Here we are to hints of the core again. We are finally crawling somewhere. Just a little put more and then it'll roll start beautifully rolling into place. So, here we go.

* * *

Match Fifteen: Cleaning, File, and Warning:

*Ju*

Hen-to, and Fei are helping me clean out Father's old storage files. This has to be done, as I was informed by Hen-to.

"This is necessary to make room for the newer records," he explained. "Otherwise, we would be over flooded for weeks."

"Where do the old ones go?" I asked.

"Archive," he replied.

"Where is that?" I asked.

"We'll show you," my advisor told me. Then, we all we behind the villa to a shed near the garden. Fei unlocked the golden lock and pulled open the doors. My jaw just dropped at what I saw inside.

"What the-?!" I exclaimed. "We have to move out _all_ of these boxes?!" The men laughed at me.

"Not all of them, silly girl," Fei said. "Just the works from 1970 to 1987." I breathed out in a little relief, but it's still going to be painful for me in some sense—I can tell.

Taking the boxes to the car proved to be more back-breaking than I envisioned in my mind. I'm lucky to have two men help me out here. Otherwise… Whew, yeah. When I was younger, I slept in bed during this part. I'm kind of glad that I did at this point. I had to stop and take a hard breath at one point.

"Hasn't he thought about putting all of this in a computer?" I asked aloud.

"The old lord never liked those things," Hen-to told me over his shoulder. I went from there. _Oh…_ My father never loved modern technology. Naturally, he preferred the old days.

"People have forgotten substance with technology today," he complained. "The old ways make people appreciate life more." I just pretended to listen by this point. He would never get the world today.

I carried the last box out to the car. Hen-to counted them along with me. He turned his attention to me.

"Is that everything?" he asked. I looked over the many boxes as he loaded them in the truck.

"I think so…" I said.

"Need to go check?" he asked.

"Sure, hang on," I said. I rushed back into the shed. I looked around the interior. Oh, this place looks so much bet without all of those boxes everywhere. For some reason, I felt proud of myself at that moment. But then, something caught my eye near the left corner. I turned and saw a lone blue file sitting on a low shelf. A puzzled look came over my face.

_Huh?_, I thought. _I thought we got all of the files out already._ Maybe it fell out of one of the boxes while we were moving things out to the truck? Curious, I picked it up and looked inside.

I don't really know how long I was standing there reading the many articles in my hand before someone called my attention from behind. I didn't mentally return until I felt someone grab me on the shoulder. I jumped when I heard someone yell, "My lady!" I breathed hard as I saw Fei staring me down, concerned.

"What was taking you?" he asked. I blinked at him for a long moment before my mind came up to speed.

"Oh," I said at last. "I was just reading this file right here." I held up the folder to him. It was then I notice the color drain from his face. I blinked at him.

"Fei- xiansheng?" I asked. He quickly shook his hand yanked the file right out of my hand.

"Fei- xiansheng!" I yelled. I noticed that his hand was shaking the whole time.

"This was not supposed to be here!" Fei barked. "This should've been destroyed years ago!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. My advisor didn't speak. He just grabbed onto my wrist and dragged me out to the truck. Hen-to looked puzzled.

"What's going on?" he asked. Fei opened the door and shoved me into the back. He raced around to the passenger side and jumped in.

"Drive!" he yelled. Hen-to blinked at him.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"Just drive!" Fei shouted. My other advisor shrugged and did so. I had to cling on for the life of me. I had no idea what just happened back there, but I was sure as hell going to find out soon enough. Though I had no idea at the time, that file became a long trip down a blood-scented rabbit hole.


	16. BloodSoaked Article

Author's Notes: More into the core into the "Wasteland." Last week's chapter was medicore, but now I'm back, baby!

* * *

Match Sixteen: Blood-Soaked Article:

January 7th, 1999.

This little urban legend from Japan had managed to find its way to China at the Liao doorstep. At seven in the morning, the main Liao house got a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Bik called as she hurried to the front door. She slid it open for a startling surprise. The nurse backed away with her hand over her mouth.

"Oh dear lord!" she gasped. One of their translators stood before him with his clothes covered in blood. His eyes looked glassy and shot. His lips trembled as if mumbling something to her. He clutched a newspaper article in his right fist. Bik recognized the man. He was the one that Khai had sent to Japan for a business dealing. He seemed to have just gotten back this morning. But, what the hell was this?

"Oi!" the nurse yelled. "What the hell happened?! Oi! Oi!" He didn't answer her, screaming. The man stumbled into the threshold. He only said one clear thing to her.

"Akuma ga watashi o shutoku sa sete wa ikenai." Then, he collapsed to the floor and died. Panicked, Bik tried to go to work to save the man's life.

"Help!" she cried. "I need assistance! Help!" It was too late, however. The man had already gone. But, he had left the paper that he tightly held in his hand. Hen-to took it from his hand. The writing was all in Japanese with numbers on it.

"92464444?" Fei asked. "What could that mean?" Bik only shook his head.

"The bigger question is why does he have it with him?" Khai asked. So, he had his people research the number on the paper.

Turns out, the number led to a storage locker at the airport. However, just like the paper in the dead translator's hand, it was all in Japanese. Khai looked at it with a puzzled look on his face.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"No idea," Fei said. The master shrugged to himself.

"Well then," he said. "We'll have someone translate so that we can understand this paper." The job was given to another translator that worked for the Liao. The last time they heard from him was that night. Three weeks later, Khai and the families all wondered what happened to him. The translator didn't answer any of their calls They all thought that he was busy on the first day. And on the second day. Then, the third day passed. After a week, they all became worried.

"Maybe we should call?" Hen-to asked his boss. At first, Khai shook his head.

"Naw," he said. "Just give him a couple of days. He'll come up with something." Even his advisors weren't too sure about that. Their boss started to question his words the next day when the translator's son called him.

"I haven't heard from my days since last week," he said. "Have you guys heard from him?" Khai frowned at his question.

"I haven't heard from him since I gave him a job to do," he said. "I'm sure that he's fine."

"You sure?" the son asked. Khai went quiet from there. That night, he joined in with calling the missing translator. He even went as far as to call the police. The cops went over to the man's apartment. Oh, they found him alright. The translator had hanged himself in his office two weeks ago. The cops took away the body and confiscated his notes. Khai had big concerns about this.

"What exactly happened?" he asked. The main officer gave him a grim look.

"We believe that these notes have driven him to that point," he said. The master gave him a rather lost look.

"Huh?" he asked. The man shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous! Notes can't do that to a person!" The cop shrugged at him.

"That's all we can tell you at the moment," he said.

"Well," Khai said. "When do I get the notes back?"

"We'll let his son deal with you there," the cop said. The clan leader kept a serious face.

"Very well," he said. After six days, the son realized the notes to the Liao clan. It took two more translators to attempt suicide for Khai to abandon the translation all together. Yet, the curiosity didn't die away. He just had to find out what his first translator tried to tell Bik before he died. So, he called Fei and Hen-to to read what pages the second translator had worked on. By the sixth page, the three men all began to see the truth. They backed away trembling.

"Ho-win!" Khai gasped. "How the hell did you…" He turned to Fei and Hen-to with a pale face. "What should we do with these… these…" Hen-to held up his hand.

"Destroy them!" he gasped.

"But…" his boss said.

"Please!" the men yelled at him. Khai breathed to calm down again.

"Okay," he said. The three men burned the fire in the grill pit that evening.

Present Day.

*Ju*

I sat in the truck as I watched Fei and Hen-to talking to each other outside. The former had the file blue in his hand. I had my window cracked open so that I could be noisy and listen in.

"I thought we burned this!" Hen-to whispered.

"Yes we did!" Fei hissed back. "We were all there when our lord burned it all those years ago!"

"So how did our lady find it?"

"I don't know! But, she mustn't know about what happened!"

"But what if she finds out?"

Fei twisted his face in confusion. "Well… uh…"

Hen-to tapped his foot as he waited. Fei bit his lower lip as he shut his eyes.

"Then…" he began.

"Then?" Hen-to asked. Fei opened his eyes and looked at him.

"I guess I have no choice but to tell her when the time comes."

"And the file?"

"I'm going to destroy it, of course!"

"But how?"

"I don't know. I'll burn it in the woods or something."

"But what if it comes back again?"

Fei drew his mouth closed, nervously. I sat back in the seat. What were they talking about? Why were they so desperate to get rid of that file? What are they hiding from me? Something is telling me to walk away from this, but yet I didn't seem to know how. These questions wouldn't let my mind rest. I somehow just had to find the answers—at all costs.


	17. Summer Dress, Business Lunch, and Questi

Author's Notes: We're back to Ju again. I figured we would have something light for this chapter to a breather and to skip some time to speed things up.

* * *

Match Seventeen: Summer Dress, Business Lunch, and Questions:

*Ju*

Summer's here. This is going to be a busy season for me. Today, I have a business lunch with my main investor, another company that wants to enter in a partnership with me, and Wang Yao. Yes, that was right on the last part. Wang Yao is coming to have lunch with me. Hen-to and Fei have told me repeatedly that he is an important business partner to the Liao clan.

"Your father and Wang-qianbei are good friends through their exchanges," Hen-to said outside of my room.

"Is that right?" I asked.

"Oh yes," he said. "They are really good friends." I held up a light green summer dress to my chest in the mirror. I shrugged to myself. _Good enough_, I thought. I got dressed and fixed my hair. I slid open my bedroom door. Hen-to looked up at me.

"Ta-da!" I cheered. "How do I look?" He gave me a funny look. I blinked at him.

"What is it?" I asked. Her blinked at me once.

"You're wearing that?" he asked. I looked down at my dress.

"Yeah," I said. He kind of frowned at me. My face dimmed at his expression.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked. He only shook his head at me.

"Nothing," he said. I frowned at him by this point.

"Should I change clothes?" I asked. Hen-to quickly shook his head.

"No, no!" he said. "It's fine. It's fine." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes!" he insisted. "Now let's go! Fei is already waiting for us in the truck!"

"Okay, okay," I said. "I'm ready. Lead the way." We walked out of the house to go to lunch.

The meeting place was at a seafood bistro. My investor picked out this place. According to my notes, he just loves this place. I only ate here once when I was little. The food is decent, but they try to feed you too much. Father ended up taking my dinner back home to eat later. Fei, Hen-to, and I pulled up in the parking lot. I looked out the window. Heh, looks the same as it did in 2002.

"I called them and let him know that we were here," Fei said. I nodded at him.

"Got ya!" I said. I opened the door and stepped out. We found the men waiting outside at table near the city view. My investor flagged us over.

"Good afternoon," I greeted him with a bow.

"Hello there Ju-furen!" my investor and the others said. I glanced over and noticed Yao looking back at me. I automatically put on my poker face.

"Shall we take a seat?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am," they all said.

"Thank you," I replied. We all took a seat at the table. I took a look at everyone here. Fei, Hen-to and I sat across from my investor, the company leader, and Yao. I pressed the palms of my hands together.

"Shall we get started?" I asked. Naturally, I didn't wait for an answer. "Good, good. I am told that you…"

"Ba-qianbei," the company owner said.

"Ba-qianbei wish to invest in the Liao clan while Wang-qianbei here still wants the bid. Am I correct?"

"Yes furen," both men replied.

"And in the end, Eng-qianbei," I said as I noticed to my investor. "Will see to it with the paperwork. Correct?"

"Yes, it is," Eng-qianbei replied.

"And the object of this meeting is to convince me who is the better deal," I summed.

"Yes," my advisors replied. I sat back with my arms folded across my chest. This is like two wealthy bachelors competing to court my clan. This should be fun to watch.

"Well then," I said. "Show me your business plans." Yao and Ba-qianbei handed over their portfolios. My advisors and I skimmed each one briefly. They both have rather rational points at first glance. I could pick out the one I want right away, but that's just too easy. Gotta make them work for it some. That's how it goes, right? I placed both plans in my green and black bag. I pressed my palms together again.

"You both have very sound proposals for my clan," I addressed them. "You look like you both took the time to plot out each detail to the curve." I turned to my advisers.

"Remind me why we can't have both plans again," I said, sounding all lady-like."

"Our budget can only allow us to have only one plan to partner up with," Hen-to laid in plan terms. I nodded at his answer.

"I see," I replied. I turned to the two bidders. Ah, got their attention now! Yao and Ba-qianbei kept their eyes locked on me, waiting to hear more. I sat back, smirking to myself.

"Well now," I said. "I will happily look over the plans and get back to in three weeks." Both men blinked at me.

"Three weeks?!" Yao asked. I held up my hand at him.

"May I remind you that I have my exams coming up," I said. "I have to have time to study for them so I don't repeat junior year. Is that reasonable?" Yao drew back in his chair.

"Fine," he said. I shifted in my chair to get comfortable.

"So glad that you understand," I replied. "Oh yeah one more thing." The men glanced over at me, curious.

"Asking me on whether or not I have made a decision before the given date or repeated questioning will result in an automatic rejection," I stated. "So, let me be so I can study. I highly doubt that neither one of you want to be the reason that I fail any of my exams. Am I clear?" Both men looked so small now as they shook their heads at me. I broke into a huge smile.

"Good!" I said. I stuck up my hand in the air. "Waiter!" I called. "I think we're ready to order now!" The two men reluctantly pick up their menus as well. I smirked to myself under my happy poker face.

I think I'm going to like this position.


	18. Dogwood

Author's Notes: Back to more Alfred, Florence, and Lydia in this chapter. Heh, they need a little screen time in this case.

* * *

Match Eighteen: Dogwood

Alfred smiled out the window. Florence looked prettier than the previous two months that he met her. Her skin had a healthier glow to it. She smiled a little bit more. The woman even had more energy around the summertime. He watched her work in her garden. Such tiny hands tended to her plants. She hummed a happy tune from the old days. Florence took a moment to smell her basil plants.

Curious, Alfred slid open the screen door and wandered outside. The woman looked up at him.

"Did you want something?" she asked. The American man paused for a moment.

"What'cha doing?" he asked. Florence looked down at her plants.

"I'm growing some herbs for the summer," she said.

"Why?"

"For cooking." She cut some basil and held it up to him. "Here, smell."

Alfred took a sniff. Florence gave him a little smile.

"Smells good, huh?" she asked. Alfred turned to her with genuine interest.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Basil," Florence replied. "That's not all I have. Here." She pointed beyond her little garden. "That's rosemary over there. Here is oregano. I also have parsley, and thyme."

"All of that is for cooking?" he asked. The woman giggled.

"No, no," she said. "The tea is for drinking." Alfred blinked at her.

"You're growing tea too?" he asked.

"That's right," she said.

"Why do you do it?"

"Because I like it." She reached forward to clip more basil. Alfred sat beside her in quiet admiration. He had grown to enjoy being in her company. She didn't mind him coming by the house almost every day. The woman didn't even question his motives.

"Say," she said. "I've having another barbeque this Saturday. I would like it if you joined us." He knows that there's no meat at this barbeque as usual, but he smiles anyway.

"Sure," he said. She smiles to herself as she tends to her plants.

"Hey, could you teach me how to deal with these herb-thingies?" the American man asked. She paused and glanced at him.

"You want me to show you how to grow herbs?" Florence asked. Alfred nodded.

"Yeah," he said. Florence placed the basil in her basket.

"Come in closer and I'll show you," she said. She didn't mind his chin touching her shoulder.

"Okay, first you must know which one is which," the woman told him.

"Yeah," Alfred said. "So which ones are they?"

"I'll take my take with these, okay?" Florence said. The American man nodded before his teacher went on with lesson one.

From inside, Lydia watched them the whole time. She had grown softer towards Alfred over the past two months, but she still didn't trust him. He still didn't know his own motives for being with her sister yet.

_You better learn what they are fast_, Lydia thought towards Alfred as he looked at the different herbs with Florence. _Otherwise, it won't be good for all of us if and after you learn the truth._


	19. Amanojaku

Author's Notes: From this month onwards, I will attempt to make this fic and the other two, "Waking Up in Wonderland" and "Fallen City" high octane nightmare/creepypasta stories. Fitting for October, no? So, here goes...

* * *

Match Nineteen: Amanojaku:

Kiku hadn't been himself since he got that phone call last spring. His hands became pale and he didn't seem to know how to get them to stop trembling. He didn't remember when he had a good night sleep in the last few days. Every time he ate, he would feel like throwing it back up again. The sound of footsteps never left his head. Kiku had to turn and look many times to see if anyone was following him. The man ended up spending most of his time locked up in his office. He had some clue where this all started.

"Kiku-kun?" his wife asked one night. "Are you feeling okay?" He nodded at his desk.

"I'm fine," he lied. Sena didn't buy it. She knew her husband too well by this point. She can't force an answer out of him at times. Best to try and ease the man into talking to her little by little. Sena sat down at the doorway.

"Looks like it's going to rain tonight," she started up. No answer. His wife looked at his back.

"Are you hungry right now?" she asked. He didn't answer her again. Sena frowned to herself. This clearly wasn't going anymore. She slapped herself on the knees.

"Okay, I'll cut the crap!" Sena said. "What's on your mind?" Kiku paused with his paperwork. He can't tell her the truth; she won't understand it.

"Nothing," he lied. Sena frowned at him.

"Don't lie to me!" she snapped. "You have not been yourself lately! You haven't been eating or sleeping. All you do is stay in your office all day long! What the hell is going on with you?!" Kiku paused with his pen. Sena strained to listen as he mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say?" she asked. Kiku sat up with his back straight.

"Akuma ga watashi o shutoku sa sete wa ikenai," he repeated a little bit louder. Sena stood there, blinking.

"Don't let the devil get you?" she asked. "Kiku-kun, what are you talking about?" Her husband didn't answer. He rose to his feet and tried to leave the office. Sena refused to move out of the way.

"Kiku-kun?" she asked. Her husband shoved her straight to the ground and kept walking. His wife got up and grabbed onto his gi. He didn't even turn around.

"Kiku!" his wife yelled. "What the hell?! What has gotten into you?!"

"Get off me!" he barked as he shoved her down to the ground. Sena fell to the ground and hit her back against the wooden door. She let out a loud yelp. Loud enough to snap Kiku back into his senses. He blinked in horror for a long moment.

"Sena-chan?" he asked. She looked up at him, bewildered. Kiku found himself trembling as he came by her side.

"I am so sorry," his voice, crackled. "Forgive me!" The man fell to his knees in front of his wife as she panted in pain.

Moments later, both sat in the darkened hall. They wouldn't even look at each other.

"And you don't really know what happened there?" Sena asked him. Kiku shook his head.

"Do you remember anything?" Sena asked. Her husband pressed his lips together.

"I wish that I didn't," he said. He pulled his knees to his chest.

"Tell me again. What exactly led you up to this point?"

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes! It'll make not want to punch somebody."

Her husband drew in a breath. "Alright. When I was still in the hospital, I had a strange dream."

"Alright."

"I encountered this mute and blind man from Ikebukoro."

"Right."

"He was still alive and wanted to reach out to me. I gave him water and then he panicked and said that was someone was trying to kill him."

"Go on."

"He sent me away running and then I woke up."

"Is that it?"

"No, there's more."

"Then spit it out already. I'm still pretty pissed here."

Kiku readied himself to say the rest. Not easy, but anything to stop his wife from getting arrested for another violent riot. "Days ago, I got a weird phone call."

"When?"

"Excuse me?"

"When did you get this phone call?"

"On the day of the party."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know."

"What did they sound like?"

"A childlike woman."

"Childlike how?"

"She was trying to sound like a little girl."

"And what did they say?"

Kiku took a long pause. His wife clinched the hem of her pajama shorts.

"What did she say, Kiku-kun? You're making me mad again."

"Don't let the devil get me."

"Ah."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, I believe you. I just still pissed off at the moment."

Further down the hall, a pair of little glowing yellow human eyes silently watched them talk the whole time.


	20. Curiosity, File, and Second Warning

Author's Notes: More to the main plot, one week of horrors have given me a little bit of a direction that I want to go. So, here goes.

* * *

Match Twenty: Curiosity, File, and Second Warning:

*Ju*

Since last spring, I can't help but to think about that file I found in the storage house. Why was Fei in such a panic when he saw it? More importantly, if he, Hen-to, and father destroyed it in a fire years ago, why was it back in the storage house? I keep trying to guess what's inside it. I can only think of something criminal or worse.

Judging by what Fei and Hung-to were talking about before we got to work filing everything, it must be the worse. But, why would it be worse? I just had to see.

I kept thinking about that file while I was studying for my history exam. I became tempted to stop what I was doing and go ask my advisors about that file. They probably won't tell me the truth anyway. I lowered my pencil on my notebook. I happened to glance over at my right and spotted the blue file on the corner of the coffee table. I looked at it slightly confused.

_Huh?_, I thought. Didn't they try to burn this last time? What is it doing in my house now? How did it get here? I slowly reached over to pick up the blue file. I paused for a moment before picking it up and opening it. I blinked at what I first saw. The first article was in Japanese, just like the rest of the papers inside. I can't really read Japanese. Maybe I should get someone to translate it for me? Judging from the first picture I saw, this newspaper article about a protest or something. I tried to form an educated guess in my head.

"Ju-furen!" I heard someone yelled. "What the hell do you have in your hand?!" I looked up to see Fei raced over to me and snatched the file out of my hand. He pushed me to the ground in process.

"Ow!" I wailed. "What are you doing?" He whipped around and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"How did you get this file?!" he shouted. "How did you get this file?! How did you get this file?!"

"I don't know!" I shouted. "It just appeared on the coffee table! I'm not lying!" I guess he felt me trembling in his big hands as I looked at him with big eyes of worry. He paused and took in a breath to calm down.

"Forgive me, my lady," he said in a low voice. I looked at him, blinking.

"Fei- xiansheng?" I asked. He turned away from me at a moment.

Once everything had cooled down, we sat on the couch, talking. Fei-xiansheng clenched the file in his hand.

"Now, tell me again," he said. "How exactly did you get this file again?"

"I'm telling you," I said. "The file just appeared on the table when I was thinking about it." I turned to him. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, I believe you," he said. "This isn't the first time that this has happened."

"Huh?" I asked. Fei-xiansheng looked me dead-on in the eye.

"My lady," he said. "Are you familiar with your father's business dealings in Japan?"

"Vaguely…"

Fei placed his hands on his lap. "Thirteen years ago, your father and translator went to Tokyo for a trading deal from a politician running for office at the time. The deal went successful and they went home. Should have been the end, right?"

"But it wasn't, was it?" I asked.

"Your father sent the translator back to do a follow-up on the payment when the money didn't come through," Fei continued. "We still have no idea what happened to him there. But he came to this house bloody and in such a state. He clutched this article in his hand." He showed me the very first page.

"That guy said only one thing before he died," Fei went on. "Akuma ga watashi o shutoku sa sete wa ikenai." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Don't let the devil get me," he said. I looked at him just as puzzled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"That's as far as our second translator got," Fei explained. "There were more notes, but they don't go as far as page three."

"Why? What happened?" I questioned by this point. He gave me a grave face. Something told me that I wouldn't like where this answer could be headed.

"Your father had that translator translate the file that we found in an airport locker," Fei went on. "Weeks later, he wouldn't return our calls. So, we went over to his house. He hanged himself in his bathroom." I lowered my head at those words.

"Oh…" I said quietly. Fei suddenly rose to his feet and walked to the front door. I lifted my head at the sound.

"Fei-xiansheng?" I asked. "Where are you going?"

"To destroy this file—again!" he shouted. As he opened the door, Fei-xiansheng turned back to me.

"My lady, don't get involved," he warned me. Then, he walked out the door. I only sat there in silence. Somehow though I don't understand yet, I get the feeling that it's too late for that.


	21. Exams, Summer Plans, and Crush

Author's Notes: This isn't how I really wanted the chapter to turn out. I'll try to fill in more later on, but for now, here it is as it is.

* * *

Match Twenty-One: Exams, Summer Plans, and Crush:

*Ju*

Well, here it is. My week for final exams. I have stayed up nights studying for them. Plus, I also have to pick a business plan from Wang-qianbei or Ba-qianbei to partner up with. Fei and Hen-to helped to manage between both school and the clan up to this point. Now, to get them both over with.

I headed out of my dorm when my phone rang. I looked at the screen to Bik's name flashing at me. I smiled as I pressed the call button.

"Hello Bik," I said.

"Good luck on your exams," she said to me.

"Thank you," I said.

"Don't forget to do well," she told me.

"Yes, taitai," I replied. "Say, are there any good places for a dinner meeting?"

"I'll look it up on my break," the nurse replied.

"Thank you," I said. "I knew that I could rely on everyone."

"Do you get the care package I gave you?"

"Yes, taitai."

"That makes me glad."

I looked at the clock tower near my dorm house. Thirty minutes to ten already? Oh crap, I have to get going! "I have to get to my tests now."

"Oh, right. Do well."

"Okay."

"Bye-bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and raced all the way to class. She always does this to me on exam days. I managed to make it back to call by just a hair. I took my seat next to Qun. She glanced over at me.

"The nurse on the phone again?" she whispered. I only nodded. The teacher gave us one final head count. He slammed the tests down on his desk.

"Begin the test!" he commanded. A couple of the administrators passed around our exams and we got right to work. I can get through an exam just fine. I just pretended that I am in a sound-proof glass box with nothing around me. Once I'm in that state of mind, I get right to work until time is up. The first exam is about two hours long. I got down in an hour and forty-right minutes. I set down my pencil and wait to turn in my test.

I do this for two other tests that I have today. Tomorrow is going to the same thing except for just the two classes I have left. Once I get those out of the way, I have one summer class and then my summer break.

However, I do not get a day off in the summer. It's work, work, work for me. I have to meet with the clients, pick out what college I want to go to, go over paperwork; my list just goes on and on. Actually, Fei and Hen-to are doing the paperwork put this year. I can't legally sign anything yet. I just have to be a witness for now. Those guys are the ones running things until I turn eighteen. I still have to meet with my clients and pick out which college I want. Bik insisted that I get started on the latter right away.

"The sooner the better," she drove into my head. I of course never brush her off. She is the closest thing to a mother that I have ever had. So when she says something important to me, I take her word right away. As of yesterday, I started looking up for different colleges to go to after I graduate. However, I can't go away too far. I have a clan to look after. However, I found myself distracted with something else outside of work, family, and life.

I keep thinking about Wang-qianbei for some reason. There is something about him I feel that just has to be figured out. I can't quite put finger on it and it's bugging me worse than that folder that Fei tried desperately to hide from me. Lucky for me, these thoughts are just in their initial stages. Yet, I do not know for how long. I need to do something about that before it gets out of hand and I end up doing something foolish with Yao.

But first, I have my last two exams to deal with before I can actually do anything.


	22. Meeting Between Men

Author's Note: Please excuse the short chapter, I'm slowly losing inspiration for this part of the "Wasteland" project. I will edit everything when the season is over and I hope to have better ideas until December. But for now, here we are.

* * *

Match Twenty-Two: Meeting Between Men:

Yao met with Fei and Hen-to at a local tea house. The former looked at both men as they waited for their tea cakes.

"What is this about?" he asked. "Is there something wrong with the business deal?"

"Oh no, no," Hen-to spoke up. "The deal's fine. In fact, she's already decided who she wants." The third man looked at him them, intrigued.

"You have?" he asked. The two advisors gave him a quick smile.

"We can't you tell you without our lady too," Hen-to replied. Yao nodded at him.

"I see," he said. "But, that's not why you called me out here, is it? What is the problem?" The two advisors looked down at the table. The other man noticed their faces.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Fei looked up at him.

"Our lady has found the file," he said in a low voice. Yao froze with his cup in his hand.

"What?" he asked. The man slowly shook his head. "No…"

"Yes," Fei replied. "_That_ file."

"Well, did you destroy it?" Yao asked.

"Yes!" the men said quickly. The other man sat back in thought.

"I see," he said. Yao glanced up at the men. "But, wasn't that file destroyed before?" Fei nodded at him. The other man's eyes widened.

"Then… how did…" he began to ask.

"We don't know," Hen-to said. "Our lady found it in the storage house." Yao's hands trembled a bit.

"I don't like how any of this sounds," he said. His eyes stayed on the men. "What did you tell her?"

"I just basically told her the basics about how one of our translators killed themselves while working on the file," he said. "I warned her not to get involved." All three men felt their stomachs turn at those words.

"You know that won't really work with her, right?" Hen-to asked him. Fei nodded with a pale face.

"That donned on me as I left her to study for her exams," he said. "And if our lady is anything like her father…" Hen-to lowered his head. Yao looked at both of the advisors in silence as he set down his empty mug.

"So, what happens next?" he asked. The men glanced over at him.

"We have to keep watch over her and make sure that it all doesn't reach here in this country like in the 90's." Yao looked at them with one burning question in his mind.

"And no one knows the full extent of what happened in Japan in 1987?" he asked.

"Oh trust me," Fei said. "We all have tried and look where it got us." The talking all derailed with a bad taste in their mouths as the waitress came over to their table. Outside the glass, a pair of golden eyes stared intently at them as they ordered lunch.


	23. Dreams, Dark, and Unsettled

Author's Note: This is a rather short chapter, but it's key. The next ones will be longer, I promise. For anyone keeping track of the other two fics that go with this, this chapter will sound familiar.

* * *

Match Twenty-Three: Dreams, Dark, and Unsettled:

*Ju*

Lately, I've been having strange dreams. It all started after I tried to read was in that file. They are kind hard to explain. The dreams first came to me six days before exam week. I know it is not the stress of exams; I am usually relaxed around this time. Things have going good lately. I already made the choice of who I want to enter into a business partnership with. I am adjusting rather nicely to life without my father. I exactly understand what is happening to me.

These dreams always start out the same way. I open my eyes to a cool darkness that stiffens up my body. I can't feel anything—not even my own body. I can't even see my own breath. I'm not even sure that I'm even on the ground in that darkness. I look around with my eyes for any sign of familiarity.

Suddenly, I hear screaming. It usually comes from under my feet. Against my better judgment, I always look down with my eyes. I still can only she darkness below my feet, but the screaming gets louder and louder. I don't know who they are, but they always cry out in pain. The voices reach out to my heart and twist in pain. I clutch my chest as I try to catch my breath.

As the pressure build up in my body, I feel myself sinking to the ground. As I keep sinking, the crying and screaming get louder and louder. I shut my eyes to block out the pain. I begin to feel fire at my feet.

I want to scream out "no!," but my voice is lost in the air as it gets thinner while I sink. I find myself choking the lower I go.

Suddenly, I get a feeling something is being ripped from my back. The air is crushing my voice, preventing me from screaming out in pain. The ripping does not end, instead it drags me further downwards into the darkness.

When I am finally able to turn my head, I always look down and see a blackened tower standing proud and tall in the bleak emptiness below. It always feels like it is trying to draw me in. I want to try and fly away from it, but the force has rendered me helpless and still dragging me in. With all of my attempts thwarted, I just let myself get slowly sucked in in the end.

And then, I hear this voice like a little child's whispering to me.

"Don't let the devil get me."

I wake up unsettled with my heart racing and my back all in a sweat. I have no idea what it all means and I don't want to either. Is it because of those documents that Fei and Hen-to don't want me to see? I take a moment to close my eyes, empty my head, and go to class for my last exam. Maybe these dreams will stop when exam time is over.

I hope…


	24. Enenra

Author's Notes: No new chapter next week before I will be on vacation until the Sunday after next. So, just use this time to recap everything up to this point until I come back with new chapters before the first week of December.

* * *

Match Twenty-Four: Enenra:

Kiku too saw the towers in his dreams. It called, no, screamed out to him.

The way that he can see it is from the sky. He stares down at the very point aimed at his chest. He too can hear the screaming and crying from inside. Kiku wants to get away from this free-standing monster, but it keeps drawing him in. In a sense, he felt like this was something that he had to do. It didn't mean that he had to like it.

Ever since he got that phone call on his welcome back party, he had been seeing this tower again and again. He doesn't know how to stop it. He had been visiting a therapist in secret. This morning led to another session. The doctor began to take notes.

"Are you still having the dreams?" he asked.

Kiku nodded. "Yes sir."

The doctor wrote down a few notes. "Any changes?"

"Not really…" Kiku paused for a moment to think about it. "Well, I can't really tell anyway."

The doctor glanced up at his patience. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Kiku looked down at his hands in his lap. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"That's okay Honda-san. We have this whole session."

Kiku's hands tightened up. "I feel like this tower is calling out to me."

The therapist paused with his notes. "A tower calling out to you?"

The other man nodded. The therapist took more notes. Kiku's eyes wondered up to the clock on the back wall.

"I feel that I have to go to it," he said.

"And why is that?" the therapist asked.

Kiku pressed his lips together. The older man leaned in closer to him.

"And you don't want to?"

"No."

"But you feel that you have to?"

Kiku looked down at his hands again. "I don't know."

The therapist looked over his notes from the past eight sessions. "When did you say this dreams started again?"

"Back in the spring when my wife threw a party after I got out of the hospital."

"This message, what did it say?"

"Don't let the devil get me."

"And you don't know who called you?"

Kiku shook his head. The therapist turned the page to a blank one.

"Do you still have the number?" he asked.

"Yes, here it is," the other man replied. He pulled out his cell phone and showed him the call history. The therapist scrolled down until he found the date in question.

"444-444-4444?" he asked. Kiku nodded at him. Both men went silent as they connected the horror of that phone number from past stories.

"And they have never called back?" the therapist asked.

"No," Kiku replied. "Ever since then I have been seeing that tower in my dreams."

"I see," he said. The man looked him in the eye.

"So… what does it all mean?" Kiku asked. The therapist gave him a small shrug.

"I can't really say yet," he said. "Give me a couple of days to sort it out and then I'll get back to you by the next session, okay?" Kiku looked him in the eye with a pale, uneasy face.

"You promise?" he asked.

"I will do my best," his therapist replied. The other man gave him a small nod.

"Alright," he said at last. His doc gave him a little smile.

"Anything else?" he asked. The other man shook his head. His therapist sat back with a small smile on his face.

"Alright then," he said. "Have a good day, sir."

"You too," Kiku replied. Both men bowed and went their separate ways. Deep down inside of Kiku, he knew that didn't fix the problem and it would soon spread worse than a cancer.


	25. Dinner, Partnership, and Doubts

Author's Note: And, we're back! We're getting close to the end "season one" here. This chapter's a bit better than the last ones I have been writing, if I can say so myself.

* * *

Match Twenty-Five: Dinner, Partnership, and Doubts:

*Ju*

So, here it is today. My exams are over and now I can focus on the more important things with the clan. First thing on the list? Picking out a new business partner to merge with. I have to choice between Wang-qianbei and Ba-qianbei tonight.

To be honest, we already had who we wanted for a week now. It was just a matter of finishing my exams. Tonight is going to be really important for us all.

I looked at my pink and mint green cheongsam one more time before turning to my hair. Bik lent her golden hair clips for tonight.

"But, I can't," I said. "They were a gift from your aunt!"

"It's fine," she insisted. "Just return them back to me afterwards." I nodded uneasily afterwards. I adjusted my pigtails and smiled.

_Perfect_, I thought. There came a knock on my bedroom door. I glanced over from the mirror.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You ready to go?" I heard Hen-to ask.

"Yes sir!" I called back. I turned and walked to the door. I sat in the back seat, looking out the window. This summer is going to be a busy one this year. School and my clan are going to keep me rather occupied in the coming weeks. Damn, I haven't decided which college I want yet. I want to get out of Beijing for a couple of years, that's for sure. Can't study aboard; my position won't allow it. Looks like I'll have to stay in China.

A tap on the glass catches my attention. I looked quickly looked out the window. Hen-to looked in, smiling at me.

"We're here, my lady," he said. I blinked for a short moment.

"Oh…" I mumbled. I got out of the car and walked with my two advisors. Wang-qianbei and Ba-qianbei sat near the window in the restaurant. It might have been my imagination, but the diming light behind them made both men look like gods for only a second in time. Their clothes even added onto the feeling of superiority they may have accidentally tried to portray to me. They stood up when Fei, Hen-to, and I approached them. I put up my hands.

"Gentlemen," I said, calmly. "You don't have to do all of that. I'm just happy you came early."

"If you say so," my potential business partners agreed. We all bowed and took our seats at the table. I stuck up my hand in the air.

"Waiter," I called. "Could I have a menu please?" The man nodded at me and headed to work. I turned back to the two men awaiting my word. I pressed my hands together.

"First of all," I addressed them. "Thank you for being patient with me on my exams. I really do appreciate you being so accommodating to me during that time." The men nodded at me.

"Yes," Wang-qianbei replied. Ba-qianbei bowed his head, likewise.

"My father would have approved too," I said. I turned to Fei and Hen-to.

"The plans, if you will," I said. Fei handed both folders to me.

"Thank you," I said. I opened both folders and laid them out before me. Wang-qianbei and Ba-qianbei looked on with me.

"I would like to say that both plans are really good and sound after closer inspection," I said. "However, my clan can only afford one plan to partner up with." My eyes narrowed at the two "bachelors" in front of me.

"So today, I will announcement the lucky candidate for the job," I said. "But first, I need a drink." Our waiter came by as if he had read my thoughts just a few seconds ago. I turned to him with a smile on my face.

"Just water for me," I said. I turned to my advisors. (It's still too weird to call them that.) "Anything you guys want?" I asked.

"Water's fine," Fei said.

"I'll have some herbal tea," Hen-to said. The waiter wrote down our orders and went back to the kitchen. I turned back to the two gentlemen staring at me in wait. I smirked in my head at the looks on the desperate looks on their faces. I know I have been teasing them up to this point. I guess I'll, as Tina and her family see it, throw them a bone here. I placed my hand on Wang-qianbei's plan.

"Ba-qianbei," I said. "Your plan is good; I admit that. Yet, it lacks stability in the long run of things."

"But my lady," the investor said. "It's a really good plan. I think you should reconsider."

"I agree with you," I cut in. "But, I just need something that's going to stand up long enough years later down the road. Which is why I choose to partner up with Wang-qianbei's plan here." Wang-qianbei bowed his head at me.

"I thank you, my lady," he said. I could see that he was secretly smirking when he said that. All smug that he won this battle. I turned back to Ba-qianbei.

"We will still do business with your company in the near future," I closed up. The thirty-something man bowed his head at me.

"I understand," he said. I sat back and took a breath out.

"Now that I have said that," I announced. "Why don't we all toast and eat to our success?" The waiter came back with our drinks and a spring rolls. I raised my glass in the dimly-lit restaurant.

"To new business and successful years ahead!" I said.

"To new business and successful years ahead!" the men all replied at my table. I turned to the waiter.

"I think I'm ready to order now," I said. We all ordered dinner from the menus. The rest of the night disappeared into eating, drinking, and conversations about work and life in general.

"Do you think you did well on your exams?" Ba-qianbei asked over his wine. I finished chewing and swallowing my pork dumpling in my mouth.

"I am confident that I have," I replied.

"I really do hope that you do," he said. I smiled and nodded at him. However, my attention always kept coming back to Wang-qianbei as he kept eating from the different dishes that the waiter presented us. A shady filled my head for the first time in weeks since those dreams about the tower.

To tell you the truth, despite confidence in decision, somehow I don't have good feelings about partnering up with Wang Yao. The problem is not business-related, but it's more of a personal level. I plan to try and keep the personal angles out of this arrangement. After all, I don't really hate the guy. (Don't get me wrong, Wang is a decent man and he's really attractive, aside from really looking like a woman.) It's just… I don't know how exactly to form the words that I want to describe it as. But somehow, I feel that if I get too close to him, something inside of me will forever be damaged if I am not careful.


	26. Pine

Author's Notes: Here we come to the truth about Ms. Florence herself. What exactly is she, really? And why does Lydia not like Alfred around her sister so much? Next week will be the end of "season one" for "Tea Leaves and Gold Pins."

* * *

Match Twenty-Six: Pine:

Lydia can't take this anymore. Alfred doesn't know the full truth about Florence. This relationship didn't have any good omens to it to begin with. It would be really bad if he got any closer and he didn't know the whole truth about her.

He's going to come over again today. This would be the best time to talk to him. Lydia waited on the porch as she watched the driveway. She studied Alfred for three months now. He always came here moments before lunch. Florence went out to buy some mulch for the garden again. Speaking of which, summer would be over soon. Lydia just dreaded thinking about it. That meant more trips to the doctor and more treatments. _I hate hospitals_, she thought. _They keep reminding me that she doesn't have much time left!_

"Are you okay there, girl?" she heard a man ask. Lydia paused and glanced up in front of her. Alfred had his face just inches away from hers. The girl all but leapt of her wicker chair, screaming.

"What the hell?!" she cried. Alfred put his hand on her head.

"What are you screaming for?" he asked. Lydia swatted away his arm.

"Nothing!" she lied. America looked at her, smiling.

"Is Florence in?" he asked.

"No," the younger sister hissed as she folded her arms across her chest and looked away.

"Well, where is she?"

"She went out to buy some things for her garden!"

"Okay." Alfred went quiet for a moment. "You don't seem happy to see me."

Lydia snorted at him. "You think?"

"Why?"

"Why are you always here?"

The American man blinked at her. "Excuse me?"

Lydia turned back to him. "Do you like my sister or something? And why?" Alfred took a long time to think about his answer.

"I do like Florence in a sense," he said. The younger sister frowned at him. This is going in the same circle just like it had last time.

"But why?" she asked.

"She's nice and pretty," he reasoned. Lydia shook her head.

"That's not good enough!" she shouted. Alfred frowned back at her.

"Why do you keep asking me this?" he asked. The girl groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You don't know anything about her, do you?" she asked. Alfred still didn't get what she was getting at. He took a step back.

"She's sick, isn't she?" he asked. "That's why you keep going to the hospital."

"And do you know why?" Lydia asked.

"No," Alfred replied. "Why is that? Isn't she better now?" By this point, just looking at his face made her want to scream. The final snap kicked in right that second.

"No!" Lydia yelled. "She won't be for long! And you know why?! She's a tree spirit!" Alfred stared her with a blank look on her face.

"What?" he asked. Lydia paused as she realized what she had just said. She drew her mouth closed in a frown.

"Damn it," she mumbled to herself. Her eyes shifted back to the American man.

"Come here," she said. "I'll tell you everything." Alfred dropped his shoulders still confused and walked over to the porch. Lydia watched him as he took a seat on the wicker bench. The girl took in a heavy breath.

"Her body is born of trees," she broke down. "She feeds off of nature to survive. Florence is at her healthiest during spring and summer."

"And she's really sick in fall and winter?" Alfred guessed.

"Yes!" Lydia wailed. "Every time we go to the hospital, I am reminded that she doesn't have much time left!"

"Why is that?" the American man asked. Lydia tightened her fists in her lap.

"Tree spirits do not live long," she explained. "They usually die in their twenties. The only reason Florence is still living is because all of the pills and shots that they give her to expand her life. But those will stop working soon too!" The girl broke down into trembling by this point.

"Because of this, I try to keep people from getting too close to her!" she confessed. "I mean, what would be the point? She'll just die or they won't be able to handle it after they learn the truth!" She stopped talking when she felt Alfred pat her on the head. She looked up at him to see the man smiling at her. They didn't speak. Lydia even doubted that he fully understood the situation that Florence was in, yet something told her that wasn't going to go away from the girls that easily. From there, she decided to try and make the most of it until her "sister" finally died.


	27. Work, Questions, and Kiss

Author's Note: Here we are at the end of the season. This is my best chapter so far and I'll be back to improve it later. Don't worry, I'll be back with more "Tea Leaves" next summer. See you then!

* * *

Match Twenty-Seven: Work, Questions, and Kiss:

*Ju*

Things between Yao and I are going smoothly so far. Hen-to and Fei just finished the paperwork to complete the partnership between my clan and Yao. He really is a good man. Yet, I can't shake the feeling that something really bad will happen if I try to get close to him outside of business.

Today shouldn't be too bad. We're just looking for a new building to set up shop in. Fei and Hen-to looked at all of the information for me beforehand. It be next year before I can do most of this stuff myself. I waited for Yao at the front glass doors of the vacant building. Fei and Hen-to are taking care of things back at the office. I should be fine, right? I mean, it's broad daylight and we already set the unspoken boundaries when we first met. He's a good man who will respect them, I'm sure of that. If we keep it like that, everything should be just fine.

I drew in a heavy breath. Okay, no problem!

I looked up and noticed a taxi cab pull up to the lot. _He's here!_, I thought. I did my best to straighten up my looks as the door opened just a couple of feet away from me. I put on a proper smile as he stepped out.

"Good afternoon, Wang-qianbei," I said with a hand. I glanced up to see him hold out a hand to me.

"Please," he said. "Just call me Yao."

"Yes sir," I said as I straightened up. I clapped my hands together. "Shall we go in?"

"Yes," he replied. "After you." His tone is suggesting that he is starting to accept me as the new boss. Maybe because he has to now in order to keep his business flowing. Fine by me, it makes my work much easier for me today. As expected, the inside was pitch black. I reached around for a light switch.

"That probably won't work," Yao spoke up. "They've cut off the power from this place ten years ago."

"Did you bright a light?" I asked.

"Sure, hang on," he replied. Yao reached into his bag and pulled out two flashlights. He tossed one at me.

"Thank you," I said as I caught it. We turned them on and continued our walk. My eyes kept trailing back behind me. I still had so many questions to ask Yao.

"How were things between you and my father?" I asked.

"Good," he said. I glanced at him again.

"How do you mean?" I asked. Yao kind shrugged at me.

"We were on good terms before he died," he said. "Why do you ask?" I shook my head.

"Do you think I'll be as good as him?" I asked.

"I can't say," Yao replied. "Why would you ask?" I shrugged at him.

"Just curious," I said. "I just find it a bit odd that you've been dealing with my father sine I was a child and I didn't really recognize you until the first meeting together." He nodded in silence. I flashed my light over to the left.

"Look," I whispered. "This place has an elevator. Hope it doesn't have to be repaired."

"Probably not," my partner said. "The first floor itself looks almost new."

"Well, if all goes well," I said. "We can call the people and tell them that we're interested in buying, right?"

"Correct," Yao said. I nodded a bit as we came to the stairs.

"How many floors are in this building?" I asked. He took a moment to think.

"About four or five I suspect," he replied. I gave off a low whistle.

"I'm glad I don't wear heels," I muttered to myself.

"You say something?" I heard the older man ask. I only shook my head. Long periods over silence lead people into long stored away thoughts. I found this to be so as Yao and I walked up to the second floor. I glanced behind me at him again.

"Yao," I spoke up. I noticed a curious look on his face.

"Yes?" he asked. I paced myself to ask that old reoccurring thought that just wouldn't leave me head.

"Have you seen that tower?" I asked.

"Sorry?" he asked. I should've stopped there, but something inside of me just wouldn't shut up. I drew in another breath before speaking.

"During my exams," I began. "I had these strange dreams that I was drifting down through the darkened skies down to this cold black tower." I heard Yao pause in his tracks.

"What about this tower?" he asked. I stopped walking myself to think.

"Well," I said as I tried to picture it exactly in my mind. "From my point of view it looked to be made of black marble with the point that looked aimed right at my chest. I try to float away from it, but the tower slowly but surely keeps dragging me down towards it. The more I try, the more it gets worse. I even hear screaming coming from it as I get closer."

"Screaming?" Yao asked with an eyebrow raised now. I nodded at him.

"Then, I hear like this child-like voice whispering, 'Don't let the devil get me,'" I added. I paused on that thought. "Could it be because of this old file that my father tried to translate, but abandoned in the late 90's?" I asked.

"That's enough!" Yao snapped at last. I blinked at him.

"Is… something wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about with this tower and that file is long gone!" he barked. "Now don't ever mention it again!" I threw up my hands at him.

"Okay, okay," I said. "You didn't have to snap at me. I won't mention it ever again." Yao himself took in a breath.

"Forgive me," he said. "Shall we continue on our tour?" I nodded at him with big eyes.

"Why yes," I said in a small voice. We started to walk up the stairs again. The rest of the tour went on without a single word. The building passed our inspection. However, that whole time, I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was following us, watching the whole time. I wanted to brush it off as nothing after I crept myself out for talking about that stupid tower dream again, but somehow I had a hard time of convincing myself of that. By the time we got door stairs, night had fallen.

"Oh crap," I mumbled to myself.

"Something wrong?" Yao asked. I turned to him, frowning.

"Our inspection went on longer than I thought," I said. "I didn't even arrange for a ride back and the buses stopped running twenty minutes ago." I hung my head in stress.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Can't call them to pick you up?" he asked. I shook my head.

"They're probably in bed by now," I said. "I really don't want to wake them up." I sighed to myself.

"Oh well, let's like I'll have to call us a cab," I said. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed for a taxi to come pick us up.

"Hello?" I asked. "I would like a cab to come and pick us up the old Monkey building. Oh thank you! Thank you! Bye." I hung up and gave Yao a thumbs up.

"So how long do we have to wait?" he asked.

"Twenty minutes," I said.

"Alright," he replied. I rolled my shoulders for a bit.

"Right…" I mumbled to myself. The wait didn't turn out to be a long one to tell you the truth. I was just glad it was in the middle of summer. Yao and I ended up riding back to my villa in the cab. Again, my mind got lost in the silent thoughts. No tower or documents, this time. But about Yao himself. There is still so much I don't know about. I have many burning questions about him. So many that I don't even know where to start. I already vowed to myself that I would keep things on a professional level with him. So far, that's been working out rather well. It's not like I'm attracted to the guy or anything. Yet, I can't help but to get the feeling that something is going to screw up somewhere down the line. I just keep waiting for it to happen. It's like watching a car drive off a cliff in slow motion. I know it's going to happen, but it's not happening fast enough.

Suddenly, something caught my eye as the taxi drove into the city. You know how you catch something in the corner of your eye for one brief second, thinking it's a ghost or something? That drove me to stare right out the passing window. I could've sworn I saw a black shadow-like creature form outside. Gradually, it took form into a small child. A small girl child to be exact. I blinked hard at what I saw. The image only grew more vivid like I was watching a flipbook come to life before me. The shadow-like child began to develop a face. My heart began to race with I saw the face of a little girl looking at me with blank eyes. She held a stuffed bunny rabbit to her chest. Despite the whole car moving, she just remained where she stood as everything else moved around her. Just seeing her face reminded me of the dreams of the tower again. It flashed before my eyes into one continuous string. No matter how hard blinked, the images only grew stronger in attacking my brain. And then, I heard that little voice from my dreams again. Those words that I hoped that I would never hear again.

"Don't let the devil get me."

"Ju-furen?" I heard someone ask behind me. I jumped when someone grabbed onto my shoulder. Yao looked at me with a concerned face. I blinked at him in silent shock.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked me. "You just started trembling and mumbling something under your breath. Did you see something outside?" I panted in response as I struggled to regain myself. From there, I don't really know how to explain what drove me to do what I did next. It just happened when I leaned in forward and kissed him on the lips. I'm sure Yao himself didn't know what to do. He didn't seem to expect this, but yet he didn't push me off either. That kiss must haven't lasted for at least ten minutes before I pulled away, blushing. Yao looked at me, blinking.

"What was that for?" he asked. I couldn't… no. I didn't answer. My hands closed in balled up fists. I just turned back to the window with a burning red. That little girl was no longer outside the window. Yao and I didn't speak for the rest of the way home. I didn't realize it at the time, but that kiss became the start of my unraveling. I just didn't really take the time in my embarrassment to measure the damage just yet.

The cab pulled up at my house. I paid the driver for both of us and reached all the way to the house that I lived alone in now. I closed and locked the door tightly behind me. It was then I finally gasped what I had done in that little kiss. I sank to my knees and buried my head in my hands.

Now why did I go and do that for?


End file.
